The Hidden Lie
by Pleasereadmything
Summary: The battle is over, the five nations have won. Unfortunately, the peace was cut short. Sakura was struck down and reduced to nothing more than dust. Naruto and Sasuke follow the masked figure responsible only to find a repaired Konoha. Who's Makoto? And who is the masked figure?
1. A Surprise

Naruto

The battle ended, everybody was cheering. Naruto's friends cheered, and everyone lifted Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura onto their shoulders. They were the heroes of the world. Naruto was beaming and laughing, until he saw the look on Sakura's face. She was sad, she didn't look at all happy.

"Sakura-" Naruto started to say, but Sakure already lowered herself back to the ground and faced the cheering crowd.

Sakura faced the crowd, and pounded the ground with her fist. The ground cracked underneath everyone's feet and they fell to the ground. Everybody shouted complaints, Even Naruto and Sasuke looked confused as they rose from the cracked ground

"Everyone, I have something to say." Sakura was clenching her fists tight into a ball, "I've been telling you all a lie. The truth is I-" She was interrupted. A hand stabbed her straight through the chest, she looked surprised, everyone was stunned. But instead of bleeding, she started to crack like a plate. She was destroyed into little pieces of clay. Naruto ran forward and fell to his knees, he couldn't believe what he just saw. His best friend was destroyed to a million pieces. Anger took over him, his chakra poured out of him like water in a cup. The pressure was increasing.

"Naruto! There!" Sasuke pointed to a pair of burned trees.

Everyone glanced to the left, they saw a hooded figure wearing an Anbu mask. The figure darted out of the ruins and headed to Konoha. Where the ruined city lay.

"STOP!" Naruto ran after the figure. Sasuke followed, their speed was so fast only Kakashi could keep up. Gai was too injured to even walk.

Although their speed was great, the hooded figure was even faster. They ran and ran after, folllowing it's every step. Across river, through trees, and empty valleys. Finally they reached Konoha, however, the hooded figure was out of sight. Instead, they saw the destruction of Konoha rebuilding itself. It was like the town had a mind of it's own. Finally they spotted not one, but two figures on the Hokage's stone heads. The one they followed was sitting on the fourths head. While the other had long black hair and her hands were in the air as if trying to cast a spell. She was standing on the thirds head and also wearing an Anbu mask.

"Those little..." Naruto started.

"Those little what?" A voice asked.

Naruto and Sasuke whipped around and saw the figures behind them, Naruto looked from the Hokage's head to them. He swore they were right in front of him.

'There speed is incredible.' Sasuke thought, 'Too incredible.'

The one with black hair removed her mask to reveal a face, a face that was too perfect to be real. A woman probably around the age of 20.

She glanced at the figure next to her and asked, "Aren't you going to greet you dear friends?"

"I don't need to, if you need me, I'll be in a ditch somewhere." The voice confirmed, it sounded strangely familiar.

"Now don't be like that." She reached to pull of the figures mask. The person stomped on the woman foot with extreme force, there was a loud crack sound. The woman groaned and was on the ground clutching her foot. The masked figure walked to the side and sat on an empty chair. Naruto and Sasuke were stunned about what happened. Everybody else started to pile in from the battleground. The woman was still clutching her foot, and the masked figure was still sitting on a chair. Kakashi stumbled forward out of the crowd.

"Who..." The woman looked up, and Kakashi had a look of disbelief on his face. "Makoto..." Kakashi whispered.

The woman smiled, "Hello, Kakashi."

After a bunch of stumbling and confusion, Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakshi were sitting/standing across the woman called Makoto and the masked figure. Makoto was smiling, the real reason everyone was uncomfortable was because the masked figure killed Sakura.

The masked person stood up, "I'm leaving, I'm not going to go through this."

Makoto smiled, "Fine." She sounded suspicious. Suddenly she stuck her foot out with lightning speed and tripped the masked person. The stunned audience could only watch as Makoto lifted the figure off the ground, holding her in a head lock and removing the mask.

"It's rude to not face your friends after running away from them for more than two years." Makoto said like she was enjoying this. "Sa, kur, a" She sounded out the name with each syllable. The struggling figure stopped and lifted her head, Makoto's arm still preventing her from escape. It slowly lifted it's head, Naruto gasped, everyone looked surprised, even Sasuke. Exept this Sakura looked irritated rather than happy to see them. What looked like a magenta colored tattoo of a five petaled flower was printed under Sakura's left eye.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.


	2. Not Forgiven

Everyone was too stunned to move, they could only study the Sakura held in Makoto's grasp. She glared at each and everyone of them. Sakura then surprised everyone even more by flipping and throwing Makoto across the room straight into a wall, a human sized crater was present was she slid to the ground. Sakura exited the building, Naruto and Sasuke following. Sakura was stomping down the road with everyone outside staring. They were whispering and muttering under their breaths.

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted at the crowd

They jumped back in surprise, and kept on muttering.

"Sakura?" Lee asked. He stepped forward and reached to her, "Are you-" Sakura ignored him and walked past him. Naruto and Sasuke burst out of the door, grabbed Sakura by both arms and dragged her far away where no one could hear. They were on top of the old school.

"Let go of me." Sakura ordered. They did and Sakura was wiping her arms as if dirt was on them. Sasuke did something unexpected, he grabbed the front of Sakura's shirt.

"Sasuke-" Naruto started to say.

"What happened?" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, straight in the eye, then pulled his hands of her shirt and slapped him. This surprised Sasuke.

"It was because of you." Sakura said.

"After you left, and Naruto failed to bring you back. I had to take action, I stole a top secret scroll from Lady Tsunade's office and created a clay clone. A clay clone is a clone made out of clay and can endure as long as the makers life. Or until the maker finds that it's duty is complete. The tricky thing was activating it, I had to extract feeling out of me to put into the clone, I chose happiness and that activated the clone. My clone started living my life as I left the village to seek power. I found Makoto at a dumpling shop, she agreed to train me in exchange for two years of me time. I agreed. I found out later on that what my clone sees of learns, I learn as well. So I basically had two teachers at the same time, Tsunade, and Makoto. Later on I learned who I really was." Sakura stopped there.

"And who-" Naruto tried to say.

They were interrupted by little chunin. He said that Tsunade wanted to see all three of them in her office. They immediately left for Tsunade's office. Inside was Kakashi who was looking very uncomfortable, Makoto who was still smiling, and Tsunade. It seemed Shizune was outside helping the wounded. Tsunade did something unexpected, she stood up and kneeled in front of Sakura. The adults did nothing to stop her. Sakura just glared at her.

"I apologize on behalf of my ancestors for what they did to your village." Tsunade said, head on the ground.

Sasuke and Naruto were staring at Sakura with astonishment. Her home was Konoha, right?

"But please, don't blame Konoha for what happened, instead, blame me." Tsunade finished finally lifting her head.

Sakura just stared at her for a while, she then kneeled and said smiling, "I can't do that."

Tsunade looked genuinely scared.

"Sakura-" Makoto started to say.

Sakura stood up and walked out the door. Silence hung in the air.


	3. We're Staying

Astonishment, that's what everyone in Konoha felt. The shinobi from the four other nations are resting in Konoha letting the dead have a proper burial. The injured needed time to rest before making the journey home. Sakura however was no where in sight. Before anyone could look for her, the council held a meeting. The kages and many jounins including Makoto, were there. Naruto and Sasuke were standing behind Kakashi. Shikimaru along with others were standing. Gai was still in the hospital however with his terrible injuries. In fact, his whole entire body was in a cast except the head. He was still shouting out in his room, I will never go down! The kages all gathered, trying to figure out what to do now that the war was over. There was a moment of peace.

"Except that Orochimaru is free." Sasuke implied.

Everyone nodded and muttered at the thought.

"We'll work on that later." Tsunade said.

"Indeed." Said Makoto after a moment of silence. Her smile was still there, a mysterious smile, not a happy one.

Everyone looked at her, realizing that she was there.

Tsuchikage grunted, "So you speak now demon." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Makoto asked. She suddenly appeared behind the Tsuchikage, face close to the ear. Hands on shoulders. The guards drew their swords, and took a step forward.

"If you want me to become a demon," she barely whispered, "I can easily become one." Her hands turned into purple demon hands The Tsuchikage was sweating and moving his eyes side by side looking at the hands. Everyone was shocked, some standing up. Sakura slammed open the door, everyone jumped back in surprise.

"Oh, you finally decide to join us, Sakura." Makoto said. Her hands turned back into human ones, as she stood straight up. The guards going back to their positions and sheathing their weopons.

"Are you an idiot." Sakura said. Her tone sharp and fast like a whip.

Makoto just shrugged, "The me right now is probably an idiot. But the other part of me is a genius." She said still smiling.

No one understood what she said.

"You promised, we would only visit, and leave." Sakura said glaring.

"Did you meet your parents?" Makoto asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, "My adoptive ones?"

Makoto nodded, "Yes, your adoptive ones." Makoto confirmed.

Sakura looked side ways at a wall, "Yeah, they left me their house. Their leaving to retire somewhere up North."

Makoto clapped her hands together once, "That's perfect, because change of plans. We're staying."

Sakura looked at her like she was crazy, "Are you insane?! Why would I want to stay in this murderhouse any longer!" Sakura said slamming her hands on the table. She was so close to a fellow jounin, that he jumped back in surprise and landed on the floor.

"Sakura-" Makoto said.

"Why would I want to stay at a place, where my home was destroyed for pure spite." She yelled at Makoto. Everyone was watching her and Makoto exchange conversation. They were all dead silent.

"Sakura-" Makoto's voice getting raising in volume.

"It's okay for you, because you have friends and memories that you enjoy here! I only lived here because the fourth hokage forced me to stay here. I only pretended to be friends with these idiots," She gestured to her ex-group of friends in the corner, "On the fourth hokages orders, if I had my way, I would burn this place-" Sakura said.

"SAKURA!" Makoto interrupted, this time with a look of anger on her face. "Remember, your promise to Itachi, unless you want to break that promise."

Everyone was shocked at hearing that name, especially Sasuke. Sakura hesitated for a second, then walked out the door slamming it in the process. The door broke into pieces, the remains splattering on the floor.

Makoto ran her hand through her hair sighing, "Well, I always tell her to control her anger." She flicks her finger and the door repairs itself. Everyone looked from the door to her, "Now then," Makoto sat in her empty seat with a cup of tea that appeared out of nowhere, "Wanna hear what Sakura and I did for the last two years?" Her smile returned.


	4. Meeting My Sensei

Memory: _It was a rainy night. Sakura was traveling, wet and cold. She stumbles on a dumpling shop in the middle of nowhere. She enters and orders some hot tea, Makoto was sitting at the table across from her, eating dumplings. Yum. _

_"__KABOOM!" Says the thunder and door together._

_A gang entered, three men, two with bats. The leader had a long sword. Makoto keeps eating, however Sakura looks warily at the group. They march toward the old lady behind the counter. She was the owner and only worker there._

_"__Hey," The leader said. He kicks the nearest chair next to him for effect, "You should've given the rent money a week ago. Where is it?" He demanded._

_The old woman gasped, "I said I would pay, please give-" _

_"__No more time!" The left guy slammed his bat on the nearest table. Breaking it in half. Makoto doesn't react and just keeps eating dumplings. Sakura however stands slowly, not sure what to do. _

_"__You don't pay, the restaurant pays instead." The leader says, he looks over his shoulders to his lackies, "Break it down boys." The others start breaking everything they could reach with their bats. Tables were smashed, chairs were snapped in half, and cups were broken. The old lady cried into her hands and her knees fall to the floor._

_"__Hey!" Sakura said._

_The others look at her and laugh. _

_"__You think you're a tough guy?" The leader asks. "Beat her, boys."_

_The one on the left runs forward with his bat high in the air, Sakura raises her arms up, preparing to take the hit. The impact doesn't come, she lowers her arms and see that a hand was holding back the bat. Makoto finally got up. _

_"__What the hell?" He asks, "Who are you?"_

_Makoto doesn't answer, instead she takes the bat out of his hands. The man turns around looking at her, Makoto fingers the bat in her hands._

_"__You son of a-" He starts to say, but then his eyes enlarge, he looks like he's choking on something. Then he crumbles to the ground. His body shaking. Sakura and the others look at the body with astonishment. The other man ran forward with his bat. Makoto was still examining the wooden bat, not taking any notice._

_"__Look out!" Sakura warned. But she didn't need to. The guy already crumbled to the ground, next to his partner. Makoto doesn't even look up. The leader runs for the exit, before he could make it, he screams in pain. Then falls to the ground. Makoto tosses the bat to the ground. She looks at the bodies around her, then walks over to the sobbing old lady._

_"__Please don't kill me. I just want to provide for my granddaughter." The old lady said between sobs. _

_Makoto kneeled and pressed the palm of her hand to the old lady's forehead. She fainted, a white orb appeared out of it. Sakura could see images playing of what happened during the fight. Then the orb disapeared into thin air. With the flick of her finger, everything started repairing themselves. Sakura was standing there shocked. Makoto took out a pouch and took out three solid gold coins and placed them on the counter. Then she took her bag from her chair, walked past Sakura, then left the shop. Sakura recovered from her shock, picked up her backpack and ran after Makoto._

_"__Wait!" Sakura shouted at the shadow in the rain._

_Makoto turned around and looked at Sakura. The rain was making it hard to see._

_"__Who are you?" Sakura shouted into the rain._

_"__You don't need to shout, I'm right here." A voice behind her said._

_Sakura jumped forward in surprise, Makoto was standing right there. She looked bored. _

_Sakura got down on her knees, her hand on the ground, "Please train me." She begged._

_Makoto was staring at her for few minutes. The rain pouring down on the ground. _

_"__You come up, to a stranger you have never met before, and ask them to train you? Interesting." She said. Makoto kneeled down and looked Sakura in the face._

_"__The daughter of...hosting the...interesting, very interesting." She mutters under her breath. Sakura could barely make out of few words. _

_Makoto brushed the wet mud on her pants, "Alright, I'll train you." Makoto said. Sakura looked up excited and surprised. She expected that she would have to beg. _

_"__However," She crouched to look Sakrua in the face, "My training ways aren't easy. Are you sure you're ready?"_

_Sakura nodded, "I'm ready."_

"After I agreed to train her, that's all we've been doing. All we've been doing is train, train, and training. Not the choo choo train. But training involving sweat. We trained in a far off mountain/forest. And a few months later, Sakura found out how to use her powers."

"What powers?" Naruro asked.

Makoto looked at Naruto, "You aren't the only one hosting a powerful being. Sakura is too."

Everybody looked at her like she was crazy, "WHAT?!" They asked.


	5. Don't You Just Love Tea

Makoto was still sipping tea. She didn't stop until she drained the cup.

"Don't you just love tea?" She asked.

"Hold on, what did you say about Sakura being a host." Naruto said.

Makoto looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "I thought that Sakura would have at least told you two. Guess friendship isn't everything." She shook her cup and it refilled itself with more tea. She started drinking the tea, everyone was waiting in suspense, waiting for her explaination. Sasuke couldn't wait any longer, he walked forward and swiped the teacup to the ground. It made a huge crash sound when it hit the floor. Makoto looked at the broken pieces with no expression, everyone was too stunned to move.

"Explain, or else-" Sasuke started to say. He was cut short, an invisible force pulled him back into a wall. A human size crater was imprinted in it. Makoto was kneeling on the floor, picking up the broken pieces. Sasuke fell to his knees, grimacing at the pain that was crawling up his back.

"I don't like people that are rude." Makoto said while examining two pieces of the broken cup.

Nobody moved except Naruto.

"You can't do that!" Naruto said as he took a step forward.

Makoto, still examining the broken pieces said, "I can do whatever I want," Makoto looked at Naruto, "Unless you want to stop me." Naruto was hesitating, not knowing what to do.

Makoto stood up and stretched her arms above her head and yawning.

"Welp, I'm tired. We'll talk about this in the morning." Makoto left the room. The sun was still high in the sky, shining through the sky.

Naruto wakes up to a new morning. Konoha's citizens were settling down, everybody from the other four countries left. This was the first day that missions were being handed out. Even thought the war was over, that didn't mean that the missions stopped too. And today was the day that they would get an explanation from Makoto and Sakura.

"Today's a new day!" Naruto sighed. He got up, changed clothes, and headed out the door without any breakfast.

"I'm assigning you to your missions." Tsunade said.

Sasuke was on the left looking at the wall, Sakura was on the right arms folded also looking at the wall. Naruto was middle, being crushed by the pressure of the two.

Tsunade was holding a piece of paper to her eyes, "Naruto and Sasuke, you are going to capture a criminal that escaped prison. This is an A rank mission."

"Hold on, Granny Tsunade," Naruto started whining like a child, "We've won the war, we're the strongest, so how come we can't have an S rank mission?!"

Tsunade gave Naruto a look or annoyance, "The war may have proved your power, but to me you will still be a bratty kid who needs to learn manners."

"Then what about Sasuke?! He has manner, sort of," (Hmph. Sasuke said.) "And he's as strong as me?!"

Tsunade looked at Sasuke, "He missed two years worth of missions, and he never actually finished his chuunin exam. So he is right now a genin. But since he has a great amount of power, he's upgraded to A ranked missions and below. Yes, Naruto, Sasuke's still a genin until the next chunin exams." Sasuke was looking embarrased, Naruto however was trying hard to hold in his laughter. Sakura was still folding her arms and looking at the wall.

Tsunade fingered the next paper, shifting uncomfortably in her chair, "Sakura, you're chasing after a gang of 20 men. Specialized in stealth. This is an S rank mission."


	6. Explanation

Naruto and Sasuke were gawking at Sakura. Actually, Naruto was the one gawking, Sasuke was just staring with bewilderment.

Naruto points at Sakura, "HOW COME SHE GETS AN S RANK MISSION? SAKURA AND I ARE THE SAME LEVEL!"

Tsunade ignores the question and directs Sakura to leave. Sakura leaves the room. Tsunade starts organizing a few papers into a neat pile on the side of her desk. Once she was done, she folded her hands together and looked at Naruto.

"I found something interesting in the Rank Office. That office is filled with data about every shinobi Konoha. When I looked at Sakura's, this is what I found." Tsunade pulled out a two papers from the drawing in her desk. They both had Sakura's picture and shinobi info(ranks, missions, etc.).

Tsunade picked up the top paper, "This shows that Sakura retook the chunnin exam once. Then became a chunnin." She picked up the bottom paper, "This shows that Sakura became a jounin the first time she entered the chunnin exam. And she won against her battle with Ino, however did not go onto the second stage." She turns the paper to face Naruto and Sasuke, "This paper also has the third hokage's seal." At the bottom of the paper, her fingernail was pointing at a stamp with the third hokages name stamped on with red ink.

"How-" Naruto started to say.

"I don't know." Tsunade folded her arms and leaned back into her chair, "I plan to question Sakura after she's done with her mission. Now that that's explained," She picked up the papers and put them in her drawer, "Off to your missions."

"It was too easy." Naruto sighed holding his arms behind his head. He was talking to a bored Shikamaru and Sasuke. They were walking to Tsunade's office to hear Makoto and Sakura's confession.

Inside the office, Makoto was examing a cup while leaning back in her chair. Kakashi made occasional glances at Makoto. Tsunade was tidying up her desk, and Sakura made a house of cards. Unfortunately, it fell down due to Naruto's clumsiness.

"Ah, sorry Sakura..." Naruto apologized.

Sakura just looked at the pile of cards as if it reminded her of something. Suddenly, the cards all floated into the air, and into Makoto's outstretched hand. Makoto started shuffling the deck like a pro. Sasuke and Shikamaru pulled up a chair, Naruto followed suit. There was a couple minutes of silence, no one dared to talk. Or even make a peep, Shikamaru however decided it was the time to sleep.

"Do you have anything to explain?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

Makoto shrugged while still shuffling the deck, "It depends on what you want to know."

"Would you stop talking like fortune teller. It's really getting old." Sakura said.

"I would love to, but this is how I talk." Makoto replied.

"Maybe, you should become the other you. I like her, she's actually serious when she talks." Sakura said.

"Ow," She looked at Sakura with amusement, "You hurt me right here." She indicated where her heart was.

"Oh, for gods sake, you don't even have a proper heart. You're like a zombie." Sakura looked at Makoto, no amusement shown in her eyes.

The others were watching them talk back and forth like a ping pong table. Makoto stopped shuffling and started throwing the cards into the air slowly one by one.

"That is correct. I am like a zombie. I can't die from any amount of damage. Even if you chop off-" Makoto started to say.

"Your head, burned your body into ashes, then feed the head to wild animals you'll come back alive good as new." Sakura finished.

"That actually happened to me before." Makoto said to the others. Naruto was the only one that groaned, the sudden thought of that happening upset his stomach.

"I gotta say, when I rose out of the ground good as new, it scared the heck out of-" Makoto started the say.

"The farmers." Sakura finished. She looked warningly at Makoto.

"Are you going to tell us anything." Sasuke asked. His tone sounded both bored and interested.

Makoto scoffed, "It's not like you have anything to do."

"If you're not going to explain-" Sakura started to stand from her chair.

"There once was a village," Makoto interrupted, Sakura sat back down in her seat, "A powerful and feared village. One, for their amazing military power. Two," Makoto glanced at Sakura, "For the spirit that haunts the village. You see, a long time ago, a few years after the village was built, their was a powerful female shinobi. Her name was, Hana Hasuka. She was called both a hero and a villain. A hero, for discovering countless remedies for diseases of any kind, she was also the most powerful warrior. A villain, for her research. The first time she saw the ten kyuubi's power, she wanted it. Her greed actually took her quite far, she collected a sample of DNA from each kyuubi, except the tenth. She then, made herself into a spiritual being, the Princess of the Moon." She looked at Naruto and Saksukes faces. They didn't believe a word she was saying.

"At least listen." She said to them. "Anyway, she was powerful, she could control whatever the moon touched. The earth, animals, even people. However, she fell in love with a farmer, she gave up on her obsession for power to spend time with him. But three nights later, he was killed by the villagers for being with Hana. That angered her, so she placed a curse on herself and died. The villagers celebrated, for the demon was dead. But she wasn't. She destroyed her physical body and cursed herself. She picked one girl as her host, and developed her power inside them. Breaking into their minds and controlling their actions. However, 68% die from madness, 29% explode. The power builds inside their body and doesn't stop. Only, three percent live. Even if the host dies, Hana will just move on to the next host. Which is why there was a huge lack of females in the village. The village was named, the Hasuka Village. Since they couldn't run away from their curse, they embrace it.

"Wow." Naruto said. He looked at Sakura with worry, as if expecting her to explode right this second.

Makoto stretched out her hand, the cards flew back into a neat pile in her hand.

"Everything was peaceful, if you include the death of hundreds of girls," She shuffled the deck again, "Until Sakura was chosen as a host."


	7. Sakura's Birth

There was a moment of silence. Sakura had a dark look on her face, as if remembering something unpleasant. Makoto was shuffling the deck again at an intense speed.

"I think," Makoto said while shuffling the deck, "We require a visual memory. What do you think, Sakura?" Everyone was looking at Sakura.

Sakura looked angry, "Don't you dar-" Makoto reached out before she could finish her sentence and tapped her forehead. A ball of light appeared out of it, images were circling the outside of the ball. Makoto reached the fingertips of her right hand into the ball, it stretched our like gum. Suddenly, there was a blast of white light. Everyone was sitting in outside an old fashioned house, a scream of horror filled the night. Sakura's eyes were closed but her expression was anger. A man with dark hair and blue clothing was running down the hall to the room. The sword on his back bounced up and down. Naruto was about to move out of the way, but the man walked right through him. Naruto leaped back with a yelp. No one else was surprised by this fact, which embarrassed Naruto. The man stopped at the door, and opened it with abrupt force. Inside was a woman with pink hair and sweat beading down her face. And old lady was cleaning up bloody sheets muttering something like, "The curse... poor mistress...too young." The woman with pink hair was sitting with her back hunched, tears were flowing down her eyes and onto the baby girl. The man kneeled and removed the blanket covering the baby's face, his worst fear was realized, under the left eye was a magenta colored five petaled flower. The curse of the Princess was inflicted on poor baby Sakura.

The memory disappeared in gray smoke, everyone was sitting in Tsunade's office. No one knew how to react to what they just saw. Sakura's eyes were still closed, this time no expression showed on her face. Makoto was humming an unknown song and was shuffling the deck again.

"Do you want me to explain anything else?" She looked up at the waiting crowd. Shikamaru was still sleeping silently.

"Um," Naruto raised his hand, "You still didn't explain why the leaf destroyed the village, and what Sakura's promise to Ita-" He stopped there when he looked at the expression on his friends faces. Sasuke and Sakura both looked like they wanted to kill someone.

Makoto stopped shuffling the cards, and stared down at the floor. Her eyes glazed. "Why don't you tell them, Sakura?" Makoto shuffled her cards and leaned farther back in her chair.


	8. Reason Why

Everyone was staring at Sakura, waiting for an answer. Sakura was looking at Tsunade, like she was the problem.

Tsunade sighed and started the explanation, "Her village threatened us."

"Konoha started the first attack." Sakura retaliated.

"For good reasons." Tsunade said with a calm tone. Trying to keep her temper.

"Oh, right good reasons," Sakura said in a sarcastically, "Konoha was jealous of our strength. Your people thought of mine as demons. When you have one sitting right there!" Sakura pointed at Naruto. Naruto tried to feel offended, but he couldn't, he knew it was true. In a way, he was a demon.

"Naruto is different." Tsuande forced through her teeth.

"Different? How! He posses' a powerful being, he acts as a host, and posses' great power. Just like my people." Sakura stood up when she said this. Makoto was still humming, she stopped shuffling her cards and started making a house of cards.

"Naruto hosts a genuine spirit, your spirit is fake." Tsunade stood up as she said this.

"Not only were your people afraid of mine, you kept on attacking our smaller towns demanding all the resources we could give. But you just kept seeping our supply, thankfully we were smart to store our food, which helped us survive. While you were out living your life, our village had to be kept hidden from others on the hokage's order. Then, when we all thought it was enough, the village was destroyed by shinobi's from Konoha!" Sakura shouted.

"We had a good reaso-" Tsunade tried to say.

"Because your people were scared." Sakura answered.

"IT WAS THE THIRD HOKAGE'S ORDER!" Tsuande shouted at Sakura, she slammed her hands on her desk causing a crater the size of a fist to appear. Makoto was still humming and making a very impressive house of cards.

"Did you ever bother to wonder why he ordered to do that?" Sakura barely whispered. She glared at Tsunade.

Tsunade was about to say something back, but hesitated. The answer was simple, Tsunade didn't even know why the third hokage ordered the destruction of the Hasuka village. Just as Makoto placed the last card on top, she looked satisfied with her house of cards. She patted her hands, as if trying to get rid of dirt. And stood up.

"Well, isn't this a grumpy bunch." Makoto placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders forcing her to sit down. "Why don't you explain your promise to Itachi, then you can go and meditate your anger away." Makoto said in a soothing tone. Tsunade sat down looking embarrassed on how she lost her anger. Sakura folded her arms, Makoto was still standing behind her.

"Itachi made me promise to help the Leaf, and keep his little brother safe." Sakura answered.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"That's all?" Naruto asked.

"That's all." Sakura's tone wasn't convincing, she was hiding something. Sakura stood up and walked to the door to leave.

"Sakura Haruno, we still need to talk about other things." Tsuande said in a dangerous tone.

Sakura stopped at the door and looked at Tsunade.

"My name is Sakura Hasuka. That's right, I'm the descendant of Hana Hasuka, the last descendant." She walked out and slammed the door. Makoto followed suit, but she stopped at the door and stretched out her hands. The cards all became a perfect deck again in Makoto's hand. Makoto left leaving the room in silence.

"You didn't tell them everything." Makoto said to Sakura in quiet hallway.

Sakura turned around to look at Makoto,"Why should I? It's there fault for being so clueless."

"Mostly because you didn't tell them. Pick a card." She held out her deck. Sakura chose a card reluctantly and gave it back to Makoto's other hand.

Sakura turned to walk out before Makoto's word stopped her, "I wonder, how do you feel about Itachi?" Sakura stood at the entrance of the door, frozen.

She glanced back. "A stranger." She opened the door and shut it, leaving Makoto in the hallway. She turned the card in her hand to face her, Makoto smiled, "Still lying, are we Sakura?" She whispered under her breath. She dropped the card as she headed out the exit. The card was fluttering through the air as it fell to the ground, it was a face up ace of heart.


	9. Get Your Own Food

Memory: A seven year old girl was picking flowers on a hill that overlooked the Hasuka village. The girl was picking flowers for her mother, she was one month pregnant with a baby boy, the girl giggled at the thought of having a little brother. She was humming an ancient song her people sang, unaware of the dangers in her future. A nearby yellow butterfly was wiggling through the air to an unsuspecting girl. When the butterfly gently landed on the magenta flower birth mark under her left eye. The girl jolted up, surprised, when she saw the butterfly she giggled, then cupped the bug in her hand. She was examining it when it flew off, the girl chased after the butterfly in earnest. It kept flying and flying through the air, until a strong wind blew the bug off course. It went hurtling down to the ground, the girl was racing to save it from it's death. Before it could fall to the ground, a hand reached out and gently grabbed it on the tip of the wings. The girl stopped and looked at the stranger, he was a boy with black hair, covered in strange protecting gear, a sword on his back with a mask on his face. The girl froze, unsure of what to do. She stopped quivering when she saw a strip of blue fabric waving in the wind, it was part of a headband.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

The figure didn't move for a few minutes. Then he released the butterfly he was holding and slowly lifted his mask off. His headband had a leaf symbol engraved in it. It was then, the girl saw that the boy as an ally.

"I'm Sakura Hasuka, who are you?" She asked smiling.

The boy didn't say anything, Sakura pouted and turned to leave.

"Itachi Uchiha." Answered the boy.

The girl smiled, then she ran over, grabbed the boys hand and dragged him over to her village. Itachi was surprised by her action. However, she didn't care, she gained a friend.

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night. The soft cold wind rushing through the window of her room. The crescent moon was the only light available in the dark. She sat up feeling her face, it was hot and sweaty. She groaned, then got up to take a shower. By the time she was done, she was wide awake, hair wet with a towel on her head, and sitting on her couch in the living room. She sat their for what seemed like hours, she almost fell asleep until she heard a snap sound in the kitchen. She stopped breathing and moving instantly. The sound of clinking was growing louder and louder. Sakura slowly stood up without making a sound, then grabbed the nearest object(A picture frame) and sneaked quietly to the kitchen. The refrigerator door was open, a shadowy figure was crouching to grab items. Sakura raised the picture frame about to strike until.

"Hey, Sakura." A voice said through the darkness. The voice belonged to Makoto. Sakura lowered the picture frame and placed it on the counter.

"Can't you buy your own groceries?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"I could," Makoto stood up with an armful of groceries, she closed the door with her foot, "But then I don't have an excuse to visit you."

Sakura looked at Makoto like she was an annoying pest. Which in reality, she was. "Why do you want to visit me?" Sakura asked.

Makoto shrugged then walked to the living room window, "I know what you're feeling Sakura. But someday soon, you're going to have to tell them everything." Makoto had one foot out the window.

"You don't understand-" Sakura tried to say.

"Oh, really?" Makoto replied looking at Sakura.

Sakura just stared at Makoto, waiting for her to explain how her life was alike with Sakura's.

"Good night." Makoto said before jumping out the window.

Sakura scampered to the window, looking down she couldn't see where Makoto went. She disappeared.

Makoto was humming as she was walking down the street with her arms full with food.

"Swish..." A shadow moved through the darkness.

Makoto stopped walking and humming. She dropped the groceries on the ground.

"Swish..." Another shadow said.

Five hazy shadows were circling Makoto, visible by the moon. They all stopped and jumped toward Makoto, brandishing their weapons. Swords, kunais, and chains were swinging through the air in slow motion. However, Makoto wasn't worried at all. In fact, she grinned.


	10. Horrifying Death

Tsunade was in her office, waiting for reports on how the, "scouting" mission went. Shizune ran in gasping for breath, the darkness covered the room.

"Lady Tsunade, we have a problem." Shizune said between gasps of breaths.

Naruto was walking with Sasuke, going to pick up Sakura for a team mission. The true revival of Team 7 has begun. Sasuke was annoyed on how he was dragged by Naruto to pick up Sakura, but his face didn't show. Right when they reached her house, a huge crowd was gathering up ahead. They saw Sakura's pink hair among the crowd, Naruto and Sauke run over to see what's happening. They heard cries of despair, and angry shouts from the crowd.

"Sakura what's-" Naurot started to say but realized what happened.

A line of shinobi was blocking the people from something, but through the gaps of their arms, Naruto could see five dead bodies. The only wound visible on the body was a deep cut across their neck. Blood continued to seep out on top of the dried blood. The horror that the crowd saw, was that the victims faces were wiped clean off. Leaving a smooth surface in place of it. Naruto could have thrown up, but held it in. Sakura and Sauke showed no expression, but Naruto could understand their fear.

"What's going on?" A voice behind them asked.

It was Kakashi and Yamoto, they were headed to Tsunade's office. When the two saw the sight, they grimaced. Yamoto actually let out a gasp and walked over to question the guards.

One old woman from the crowd stopped crying when she looked at Sakura. She pointed a shaky finger and cried, "The witch has cursed us!" Everyone was looking between a surprised Sakura and the old lady. The senior took shaky steps forward and weakly grabbed Sakura's shirt.

"Give me back me son, you witch." Tears were flowing down her eyes as she fell to the ground.

Everyone started shouting at Sakura, calling her witch and begging to give back their family member/friend. Some even threw rocks, which Sakura avoided.

Naruto, Kakshi, and Yamoto made a protection shield in front of her, trying to protect Sakura from the rocks. Sasuke was just staring at the scene.

"What's going on here?" A woman's voice demanded.

Everyone turned and saw Tsunade attended by Shizune and Tonton. Tonton was oinking in fear of the dead bodies.

"Don't you have eyes?" Another voice asked, everyone was looking around until they spotted Makoto sitting on top of the roof of a nearby building.

Tsunade glared at a smiling Makoto, it was like a conversation was happening telepathically.

Tsunade looked at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"You three," She pointed at the group, "Come with me."

Team 7 was sitting in Tsunade's office on wooden chairs that creaked every time you moved. Silence hung in the air.

"I want to talk about your Chunnin exam's." Tsunade broke the silence.

Naruto was fidgeting in his seat embarrassed, Sasuke coughed trying to hide his dampened pride.

"I decided, to have you two skip the first two parts of the exam and head to the finals." Tsunade ordered.

Naruto was screaming in joy in his mind, he remembered the tests and the forest of death. He didn't want to revisit those experiences.

"It will take place tomorrow at the stadium, don't be late." Tsunade directed her attention at Naruto.

"Who are we fighting?" Sasuke asked before Naruto could retaliate.

Tsunade started ordering papers on her desk, "Each other."

Naruto and Sasuke were both surprised, Naruto even jumped up from his chair shouting, "WHAT!"

Tsunade looked at Naruto and Sasuke as if the answer was simple, "No other shinobi are strong enough to face you two. And I don't have time to spend my days in a hospital bed when I have a village to run." She explained.

"Why am I here?" Sakura asked with no excitement.

"I need to talk to you later." Tsunade said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Now, Naruto, Sasuke, get out of my office."

"Naruto and Sasuke are going to fight each other?" Choji asked with his mouth full of beef. It was Shikamaru's treat.

"Yeah, that's what I heard from Tsunade." Shikamaru started telling to Choji and Ino, "People are rolling in from almost everywhere just so that they can see this match."

"Who do you think is going to win?" Ino asked.

Choji ignored the question and kept stuffing his face with meat instead. Shikamaru however opened the window and looked at the sky.

"Who knows." He said.

Word of both the faceless victims and the chunnin exam's were spreading across the village. Naruto and Sasuke however were not in the village to receive the people's share of good luck. Instead, they were off on the other sides of the village hidden deep in the woods to train. Actually, Sasuke was the one training, Naruto was off fooling around and making ramen. Meanwhile, in Tsundae's office, she just finished arranging a "surprise" for the chunnin exam with Sakura. Shizune was droning on and on about the village's status reports and what needed to be signed.

"BANG!" The door opened with such force, it nearly knocked it off it's hinges.

Makoto was standing at the opening, Shizune looked uncomfortable, Tsunade excused Shizune to leave. She was about to protest, but left without a word.

Makoto walked over to Tsunade's desk and placed her hands on her desk,"I don't appreciate being followed." She said.

Tsunade looked her straight in the eye, "I don't trust you. And wasn't it harsh to kill them, even for you."

"That wasn't me." Makoto defended herself.

"Then who was it?" Tsunade asked.

"I have a suspicion," Makoto started, "But if I told you, you would probably be dead by morning."

Shizune walked back in, "Lady Tsunade, there's an urgent meeting for you to attend." Shizune gave Makoto a look of suspicion.

Tsunade stood up and walked to the door, "Close the door when you leave."

Makoto was walking down the hallway trying to find the exit, Kakashi was walking toward her, they kept walking and walking till they almost passed each other. Until Kakashi whispered something to Makoto ear, then left. Makoto stood frozen in the middle of the hallway, what she heard was unbelievable. She couldn't believe that anyone knew, no one was supposed to know. Makoto glanced back to see Kakshi's back disappearing into the next room.

It was the day of the chunnin exam, the seats were packed with an awaiting audience. The rich were placing bets on either Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'm placing my bet on Naruto, he contains the nine tailed demon." Said a man in purple robes.

"You lost there my friend, Sasuke is part of the nearly extinct Uchiha clan. And he has a sharingan." A pudgy man in a blue robe countered.

All of Naruto and Sasuke's friends were sitting in a box seat. Guessing who was going to win. And occasionally placing bets. Sakura, however was nowhere to be found. The sound of the trumpets signaled the beginning of the chunning exam. People in the stands were cheering their voices off. Until Tsunade came forward starting the annual speech, introducing the kazekage(Garra) and introducing how the exam's were a symbol of peace between the other nations. Kakashi and Yamoto arrived late, they just finished checking over the guards.

"Hey, do you know where's Ms. Kurenai? I thought she would be here." Hinate asked in a silent and soft voice.

"She's at the hospital. Right now, her child could be born any second." Shikamaru explained.

"And now, presenting our two competitors, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunad'es voice boomed through the speakers. The crowd cheered as the heroes of Konoha walked out on to the stadium The rough ground crunched beneath their feet. Naruto was waving at the crowd, Sasuke was not making any motions at all. Shikamaru jumped from the balcony and landed on the stadium. The crowd grew silent to hear the ref's words.

"If you read the rules, forget about them. This battle will be based on skill, meaning, no use of chakra or else you are disqualified." Shikamaru explained. Naruto and Sasuke looked bewildered at the fact they had to fight, not using chakra. "Also, you are not allowed to use any special techniques. Such as the sharingan, rinnegan, sage mode, and no chakra mode."

"Alright, get ready to be beaten Sasuke!" Naruto said with enthusiasm. Sasuke just scoffed and muttered idiot under his breath.

"What'd you say?!" Naruto dared.

"Competitors, there's also one last change," Tsunade's voice was broadcasted across the speakers again, "You are not fighting each other."

Naruto and Sasuke were looking at Tsunade with confusion.

"You will be combining your strengths to take down one target. If either one of you fail, you're both disqualified. If you both fail, you fail. And if the target beats you then," Tsunade paused, "You will return to the academy!"

"Ehhhhh!" Naruto and Sasuke said.

"So work hard, because your opponent is heading right through that door." Tsunade pointed at a large wooden door that was slowly swinging open. The crowd was silent to see who it was. Shikamaru muttered good luck and jumped back to the balcony. When the door opened, the crowd gasped and whispered in confusion.

"Sakura?" Naruto and Sasuke asked surprised. Indeed it was Sakura, she was waling toward them pulling on black gloves that were hanging on the rim of her shorts. She was a few feet away from them when she stopped. The crowd was silent, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Sakura, what-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sasuke pulled out his sword and jumped toward Sakura. The battle has begun.


	11. A Sign Of Loyalty And Stupidity

"Wait!" Naruto ordered Sasuke. It was too late, Sasuke was already swinging his sword at Sakura, she quickly brought out a kunai from her pouch and blocked the sword. The two were struggling on throwing the other off balance, the crowd however were cheering on Sasuke. Demanding him to kill her, Sasuke was pressing his strength into his sword, Sakura was doing the same.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Naruto aimed a punch at the back of Sasuke's head. Sasuke however saw this move and crouched down, avoiding the hit. Sakura was standing there surprised, Naruto however couldn't stop. Naruto was about to yell at Sakura to move but he didn't need to, Sakura reached out and grabbed Naruto's outstretched arm. She then turned, and threw Naruto to the ground then leaped away. Naruto had his face in the ground and butt in the air. The crowd started to boo at Sakura and even threw an assortment of items like shoes, wrappers, even kunais. Sakura and Sasuke however didn't mind the junk, and started attacking each other again. Naruto was still on the ground.

"Oh dear... Is Naruto alright?" Hinata asked, worried.

"Eh, don't worry about him Hinata, he'll pop back up." Replied Kiba.

"I still don't understand why they aren't allowed to use charkra." Ino said with her arms crossed.

"It's simple," Kakashi started to answer, "Since those three hold immense power, with charkra alone. They cause massive damage to the area around them. We can't afford to rebuild a broken stadium when we have other chunnin exams coming." Everyone was nodding in agreement on the three's destructive power.

Naruto finally stood up and started wiping the dirt off his face. When he opened his eyes he saw his two best friends slashing and hacking at each other. The crowd yelling for a kill, the sound of the two weapons colliding echoed between them. When Sasuke aimed a strike at Sakura's exposed arm, she jumped back and crept back to the middle of the stadium. Sasuke ran back to Naruto, grabbed him by his jacket, and pulled him up in to the tree behind them.

"What are you doing?" Naruto hissed at Sasuke. He ignored the question and peered over at the waiting Sakura, he pulled out a ball of string and explosive tags. Naruto backed away, "Are you crazy?" He asked. Sasuke ignored the question and started attaching the explosive tags to the string, cut them into different sized pieces, and muttering a jutsu while repeating the process. Once we was finished, he attached the ends to kunai's he took from Naruto.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Sakura." Naruto confirmed with Sasuke. Sasuke ignored his threat and started throwing the kunai's with explosive tags. But not at Sakura, instead the edges of the stadium. Naruto wanted to stop Sasuke, but gave into curiosity and examined Sasuke's plan. Sakura did nothing to defend herself since she was clueless to what was happening. Everything became clear when Sakura was left in the middle of the stadium, balancing on her left foot, surrounded by strings with paper bombs attached. The crowd was looking with awe and clapping at Sasuke's brilliance.

"Interesting..." Mutters a voice at the door. Everyone turns to see Makoto with her arms crossed. Kakashi and Makoto's eyes stare at each other with intense force, it made everyone uncomfortable. The feeling that passed between their eyes were, hatred? Makoto was the first to break eye contact and walked over to the edge of the balcony to get a better view. Kakashi went back to his original position and stared at the battle below. The other' were wondering in their minds what just happened. But then they heard a swish in the trees, they focused back on the fight. A kunai zipped out from the tree and headed toward Sakura, the crowd silent in anticipation. Sakura's eyes studied the kunai, just as it was about to meet it's target, she jumped in the air with unnatural force, grabbed the kunai, and landed on her right hand. Feet up. The audience booed at the competitor, Sakura however was concentrating on staying balanced. Just when Sasuke was drawing his sword, Naruto stopped his hand. Sasuke turned around and stared at Naruto in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke's voice full of danger.

"I said, I won't let you hurt Sakura." Naruto replied back.

A silent argument was going on between the two, meanwhile Tsunade was sitting beside Garra watching the battle. When Tsunade saw Sakura suffering, a memory occurred in her mind.

Memory: "I'll do it." Answered Sakura.

"Good," Sakura got up to leave but Tsunade stopped her, "But let me ask you one thing." She opened a drawer and pulled out Sakura's shinobi info. The papers made a flop sound as they landed on the desk. "Explain this."

Sakura turned around and looked at the sheets of paper, her eyes glazed over as she thought of a deep thought. Sakura looked Tsunade in the eyes and answered, "No."

Silence hung in the air, Tsunade was already stressed with Makoto she wanted a clear answer.

"Sakura, you will explain to me, or else-" Tsunade started to threat.

But Sakura already turned back around and headed out the door. Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair. She received another answer that gave her no information. Right when she was about to put the papers in the desk, she noticed the picture on the fake one was peeling off. Out of curiosity, she carefully peeled the picture off completely and stared at the unknown photo. It was a picture of a little girl with pink hair on the posing next to the third hokage, both were smiling. Tsunade was about to dismiss the photo, but she saw a hand attached to Sakura's outstretched right hand. Tsunade peeled the front of the paper off with care and it showed a little boy with black hair smiling as he held Sakura's hand. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto were arguing in the tree. Sasuke wanted to strike Sakura while she was vulnerable, Naruto wanted to wait un til she got tired, Naruto didn't want to hurt Sakura. Sakura however was bored and not even breaking a sweat. She was spinning the kunai in her other hand, waiting for the others to make their move. The crowd's patience was wearing out, they started to shout at Naruto and Sasuke to do something. The hokages were watching from their seats, silent. Sasuke got tired of Naruto's weak heart, and decided to tie Naruto to the tree.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled after Sasuke who already jumped out of the tree, holding his sword to Sakura. The crowd's were cheering after the long wait, hoping for blood from the witch. Naruto, however was trying to chew off the rope with his teeth. Sasuke launched himself and was flying toward Sakura, she wasn't doing anything. When Sasuke was right above her, she launched herself up into the air, kicking Sasuke higher into the air. She landed back on the ground on her right hand and used her hand to push herself into the air. Sasuke recovered and waited for Sakura to come. When she was a few foot away, Sasuke pulled out a strange green powder and threw it in Sakura's face. Sakura, blinded, grabbed onto the nearest thing she could reach( Sasuke's front jacket.) Then hoisted herself a few more feet into the air. While she was flying, she was rubbing the powder off her face. Suddenly, she felt drowsy and dizzy. She felt herself falling headfirst toward the earth. The crowd's cheer faded from the background, everything was a blur as she fell. She felt herself almost lose consciousness, until something shiny was glittering in her eyes. Her vision cleared and she saw herself slowly passing Sasuke as he too fell to the ground. An idea formed in her foggy mind. She grabbed the sword in Sasuke's hand, then inserted the sword into her right leg. Sasuke had a surprised look on his face, the audience gasping and Naruto was still chewing the rope for freedom. The sudden jolt of pain traveling from her leg to her body woke Sakura out of her trance, she gained the strength to hoist herself head up and facing Sasuke as they were falling to the ground. The two started slashing at each other again, attempting for a kill. The audience cheered Sasuke on, until Naruto finally cut through the rope. He jumped toward the unsuspecting pair, grabbed them from the back of their jacket/shirt. Then held them together while the three fell to their death.

"YOU IDIOT, LET GO!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled through the roaring wind. The crowd were standing and pointing at the sky. Naruto was holding on to them with a firm grip, Sakura and Sasuke were struggling out of his grasp. Just as they were about to hit the ground, a net was woven out of charkra was laid before them. They landed on the net, a few inches from the death trap, and were gasping for breath. They glanced up to see Makoto, with a charkra string hanging from the ends of her fingers holding the net together. The others were holding on to Makoto to prevent her from falling. The audience let out a sigh of relief, their heroes were safe. Tsunade and Garra were standing to see the scene from a closer view.

"You three, get up here before I go over there and kick your buts off the net myself!" Shouted Kiba.

The three were climbed up the net to the balcony. Sakura however had some trouble pulling herself up with her injured leg. When the three were safe, they were treated by medics, shinbi's were carefully disarming the trap without blowing it up. After a half hour, Sasuke and Naruto were standing in the middle of the field facing the hokages. The crowd silent, waiting for the results.

"What happened today, was a sign of bravery, and strategy. Well done, Sasuke." Tsunade directed her attention to a stone faced Sasuke. The crowd applauded, whistled, and shouted encouragement.

"What happened today," The crowd grew silent, "Was a sign of loyalty, and stupidity. I don't know what to say, Naruto." Tsunade directed her attention to him. Naruto was nodding and blushing with embarrassment.

Now she directed her attention to the audience, "I feel, that the one to judge, shall be the competitor, Sakura Haru-Hasuka." Tsunade caught herself before making a mistake. The crowd disapproved immediately and cried in protest. Some were throing object toward the waiting Sakura in the balcony. The others had to retreat to the back of the room to avoid the trash. Sakura didn't move, even when an empty can bounced off her forehead with a clang.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade shouted to the angry crowd. Her voice echoed through the entire stadium. Everyone lowered their voices and outstretched hands. They all sat down, scared, but still angry. Tsuande calmed herself to look at Sakura. "What is your answer?"

A thousand glares were set on Sakura's face, her eyes were closed as if concentrating on a difficult thought. The only sound was the wind blowing through the air and the occasional cough. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she had her answer.


	12. Messy Messy

"Cheers, to Naruto and Sasuke!" Cried Naruto and Sasuke's friends.

"It's all on Shikamaru!" Exclaimed Choji.

"What?" Asked Shikamaru.

Everyone ignored him and helped themselves to grilling meat, talking excitedly about the match. Sakura and Makoto were no where to be seen. It seems they skipped the dinner and went straight home.

The bar was filled with laughter and talking, everything seemed perfect. The only one without a smile on his face was Sasuke. He was gently sipping some hot tea. Suddenly, there was a high pitched scream coming from outside. Everyone scrambled up to see what was happening. When they Naruto and Sasuke were trying to push their way through the crowd, trying to find out what everyone stopped to look at. When they got to the front, they saw what happened. Sakura was standing over a dead body, hands covered in blood, drops were splattered on her clothes and face.

Sakura was placed in a prison cell, hokages order. Naruto, Sasuke, Tsuande, and Kakashi were trying to figure out what to do.

"The people are demanding her death." Tsuande folded her arms together as she leaned back in her chair.

Naruto looked uncomfortable, "Are you sure it was her, I mean it could be someone-"

"She had blood splattered all over he clothes, how could she get that?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "I'm at least trying to help my friend."

"When was she ever my friend?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto was about to protest before they heard the creak of a door. At the door, was Makoto, covered in blood, while holding a bloody butcher knife. Everyone shot up to their feet, Sasuke had his hand on the hilt of his sword. Makoto was trying to wipe the blood off her face, she dropped the knife and started wiping her face on her sleeve.

"Messy, messy..." She muttered.

The others stayed still, not sure what to do.

"Did you know," She started to say in between wipes, "Being a butcher is a messy job?" The others were confused and looking at each other.

"I mean, you get a dead animal. And when you make that first slice," She moved her left hand in a slash form, "Blood starts squirting like crazy." Everyone still looked confused.

She clapped her hand together, "Anyway, what's happening?"

After a ton of explaining, Makoto was caught up on what happened. "So, you're saying Sakura killed someone?" She asked.

"It might not have been her. It could have been one of those awful coincidences." Answered Naruto in a hopeful tone.

Tsunade looked at Makoto, "Did you by any chance see anyone suspicious at all, tonight?" She asked. All eyes trained on Makoto.

"Yeah, I did." She confirmed. Everyone was looking at Makoto with intense interest.

"Who?" Tsunade asked.

Makoto looked at Tsuande, "I could tell you, but you'd be dead by morning."


	13. Innocent

Tsunade was trying to keep her face calm, but it was really difficult. She couldn't get one freaking straight answer from Makoto and Sakura. "Tell me anyway." She said through a forced smile.

Makoto instead stood up, and walked out the door. The others stayed put in their seats. Tsunade slammed the palm of her hand to her forehead. Letting out a mix of a groan and a sigh. Then, Tsuande sat up straight, as if an idea popped inside her head. She quickly walked from her desk to a wall, she slid the wall exposing a TV. Naruto and Sasuke were looking curiously at it, Kakashi didn't find the TV suspicious at all. Tsunade grabbed the remote and turned it on. Pressing a few buttons, they were looking at Sakura sitting on a metal chair in a prison cell. Deep in the basement. Her head on the metal table, bored. Shouts could be heard from outside, then the door opened and shut itself with a creak sound. Makoto walked in and shut the door, locking it with a chain and pencil. Sakura was wondering how on earth that worked. Makoto then came over, while she walked, a piece of wood erupted from the ground creating a makeshift chair. She sat down and looked at Sakura for a couple of seconds.

"Did you kill him?" Makoto asked.

"No." Sakura answered plainly.

The ones watching were looking at the screen with intense focus.

"Do you know who did?" Makoto's voice was soft.

"I don't know, but I saw their faces."Confirmed Sakura.

Makoto looked at Sakura, "Describe them to me."

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to recall the memory. "One had black hair that was braided. Wearing a strange white gown. The other had red spiky hair with a white vest outlined with gold thread. Had a red," Sakura was thinking hard, "Sort of gun. The last one had black hair, sort of short. Wearing a white long scientist coat. Wearing glasses." Sakura opened her eyes. "That's all."

Makoto buried her face in her hands muttering, "Idiots."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, curious. "Do you know them?"

Makoto's eyes peeked though her fingers, Sakura heard a muffled, "Yes."

"What are they after?" Sakura asked.

Makoto leaned back in her chair, "You, and me."

Sakura had a surprised look on her face, "Why me?" She asked.

Makoto looked at Sakura as if she was kidding. "You're serious?"

Sakura folled her eyes, "Alright, I get it. I'll rephrase my question. Do they want me to join them or something?"

Makoto looked at the ceiling, "Yup."

Sakura was examining Makoto. Wondering how she knew these answers. "Why won't they try to get Sasuke or Naruto to join them?"

Makoto was still staring at the ceiling. As if expecting it to explode any second. "Naruto's too loyal. They won't even waste their time with him." She paused, "Sasuke was on their minds. Emotionless, power hungry, the perfect tool. But when he confirmed that he was going to protect the village for his brother, they gave up on him."

There was silence. Makoto was still staring at the ceiling.

"Does there group have a name?" Sakura whispered.

Makoto rolled her head back so that she could look Sakura in the eyes. "Do you really want me to tell you?"

Sakura nodded. The ones watching the TV were inching forward, trying to catch every word.

"I," Makoto paused, "Will tell you in a private room, away from these eavesdroppers." She smiled.

Sakura nodded, "Good night." Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep sitting on her chair. Not making a sound.

Makoto got up, undid the chain, picking up the pencil, then walking out of the room.


	14. Please Read

Sorry, this isn't a new update. Lately, I've been having trouble writing. My disease is writers block. Don't worry, I'll try my best to update. Send reviews if you want to see something specific happen in the story. I'll do my best to make it happen. Thanks!

~Pleasereadmything

P.S. This might seem wrong, it's okay if you don't want to. You can even curse at me and call my writers block an excuse. I won't judge (: Hope you read my new fan fics, Organization 13 Kingdom Hearts) and Akatsuki's Princess(Naruto). Thank you for all your support!


	15. Poor Excuse

"What should we do?" A girl asked. Her black hair in two ponytails. A number eight printed on her right palm.

A girl groaned, "I already told you a million times!" She punched the top of the girls head. Her red spiky hair in two pony tails were short and spiky. A number seven printed on her left palm. The other girl raised her hands to her head, her eyes starting to water with tears.

"With all the hits she receives, it no wonder she can't remember anything." One boy said. The one with black hair, glasses, and a scientists coat. A number four printed on the back of his hand.

"When can we blow the whole building?" A man asked. Had red spiky hair, except it was an extremely bright color. It glowed in the dark as if it was fire. A number six printed on his right shoulder.

"Patience. Patience is a virtue." A woman said in a soft voice. Her black hair braided, she worn what looked like a nurses outfit. A number five was hidden on the back of her neck.

"Patience my ass." Said number six, he tries to walk away, but tripped and fell on his face. A loud crunch sound could be heard. Number seven and eight slug their ears right before number six started swearing rainbows and unicorns.

Number five was clicking her tongue, "Use peaceful words." Her tone still soft.

"Hmph." Grunted number four.

Sakura had her eyes closed. Supposedly sleeping, she was actually sinking herself into her mind. In her mind, her legs were crossed. She was floating in darkness, meditating. "I know you're there." She said. Her voice echoing through the darkness. Suddenly, lights shined and lit the dark area. It revealed what looked like a dungeon, in the far back was a woman. She had long neon blue hair, wore a white baggy cloak, and had purple eyes. Meaning her eyes were all purple, her skin was a light shade of pink.

"Now, now. That's not how you speak to your great grandmother." The woman scolded. Her voice was cold and warm at the same time.

Sakura unwinded her feet and landed them on the cold, wet, stone, ground. "You never thought of me as family. Only as a vessel."Her voice was bitter. A rush of cold wind blew in her face, in a split second, her thousand great grandmother was in front of her face. Her hair flowing in the invisible wind. She chuckled evily, "True. But now I know my wrongs." Sakura raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" A voice echoed louder and louder in her head. Sakura opened her eyes, she was back to reality. Naruto was yelling in her ear. Five minutes later, Naruto was clutching his head, nursing the blow he received from Sakura. The door opened, and in walked Tsunade accompanied by Shizune and TonTon.

"Sakura, it's time for court." Tsunade said, a blank look on her face.

"Wow, I have the right to court. Yay." Sakura said unenthusiastically.

Sakura was sitting in a chair, surrounded by pews filled with many powerful Konoha government officials. Her ex-friends sitting at the side. Tsunade was sitting on a high table, as the judge.

"Sakura Hasuka, you are charged with the crime of murder. Do you accept?" Tsunade asked. Her voice projected across the room.

"No, because I didn't do it. Don't I get a lawyer, or something?" She asked.

"I'm her lawyer, unfortunately." A voice behind her said. Very dramatic. Everyone was turning to see Makoto stand at the door. She walked over and directed nearby guards to bring an extra chair. She sat down and directed her attention to the crowd.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life." She smiled.

Sakura slapped her hand to her face, looking embarrassed. Naruto was about to look for Kakashi, but saw that he wasn't present.

"I would rather spend my day meditating under a nice waterfall, with the birds chirping, and maybe even a small rainbo-" Makoto started to say jokingly.

"Are you helping me or not?" Sakura asked, looking both annoyed and angry.

Makoto took a look at her client, "Now, now. One must know, never be rude to your savior."

"Unless your savior is an idiot." Sakura retorted.

Naruto would laugh if this was skit, but it was a serious trial, so he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

**Thank you for your patience. Finally updated! YAY! **

**Reviews are always encouraged. (:**


	16. First Meeting

The trial was dragging on and on, Sakura had to shake Makoto awake five times to keep her active.

"How is she helping Sakura?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he stared intently at Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sasuke." Naruto had to poke Sasuke in the arm twice to get his attention. Sasuke finally woke up from his trance and looked at Naruto.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded, "I'm fine."He closed his eyes.

"Are you sure, if you're not I can call-" Naruto started to say.

"How's everything going here?" A voice called.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to see Kakashi standing nex

t to them.

"Kakashi! Where were you?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sat down, "Exploring life." He answered.

Naruto had an embarrassed look on his face. He remembered what Makoto said when she walked in.

"Kakashi, how do you know Makoto?" Naruto asked. Naruto's friends were suddenly interested in the conversation.

"I actually want to know that too." Said Kiba. Everyone chimed in, wanting to know. Kakashi raised his hand for silence. He sighed.

"Alright, the truth would have leaked out sooner of later."

Memory:

"All right, is everyone here?" Asked Minato.

"Except Obito." Rin piped in.

"Seriously," A young Kakashi started to say, "A ninja should be ready to serve their country."

A bead of sweat slid down Makoto's face, the heat was getting to everybody, "I was going to introduce our new member. It seems she's also late."

"A new member?" Kakshi asked interested.

"It's a girl?" Rin's eyes were shining.

Minato nodded, "Yup and," Minato looked up, "There coming right this way."

Obito was running together with a girl. She had black hair that reached her shoulders, she had a knife attached to a belt on her pants. Obito was telling the girl something, she made a silent laugh. Rin beckoned Kakashi to see there new teammate. Kakashi, however refused. He immediately disapproved of the new teammate due to her lateness. Obito had a hand on the new teammates shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Makoto. Our new teammate. She just transferred here, and needed a team to join. I volunteered ours." Minato explained.

The new teammate waved her hand as a sign of hello. "Hi, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of life." Rin and Obito giggled. Kakashi still had his back turned to the new teammate.

"How can you find a joke in this. A shinobi must always be diligent, and follow the rules." Kakashi said in an annoyed tone.

Makoto walked over to face Kakashi, "Sometimes, you need to break the rules." She smiled and let out a soft giggle. Kakashi opened her eyes to see her, when he did he paused. A gentle wind waved Makoto's hair. Kakashi felt this warm feeling in his stomach and face.

"Alright," Minato's voice broke the tension, "Let's welcome our new teammate, Makoto."

"Whoa, she was your teammate?" Asked Naruto.

Kakashi nodded. He stopped when he saw the look on everybody's faces. They all had an evil grin on their faces.

"You liked her, didn't you Kakashi?" Asked Ino, her voice was taunting Kakashi.

Kakashi started blushing and waving his hands, "No, I didn't!" He defended.

The others turned to watch the trial, whispering like wildfire with each other.

'Oh dear.' Kakashi thought.


	17. Terrible Lawyer

"Welp, that was easy." Makoto said while yawning. She was stretching to help get rid of the numb feeling in her arms.

"Sure, for you it was," Sakura said while walking with Makoto down the halls, "Because you were sleeping most of the time and I had to answer the questions myself." Sakura had her eyes closed.

"Ah, come on. I answered a question." Whined Makoto

"Sure," Said Sakura, "The only question you answered was, "'Are you her sensei?'" Makoto let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Whoops..." Makoto said.

They passed a group mixed with boys and girls. They started giggling and whispering with each other when they saw Makoto. Something about, Kakashi, crush, Makoto.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

Makoto shrugged, "Maybe I made an impression on them during the trial." Makoto started laughing. Sakura looked at her as if she was crazy.

Makoto and Sakura were walking down the streets. But something was strange, everyone was whispering and giggling when they saw Makoto. In fact, everybody was doing it! Even the men and seniors were doing it.

Sakura looked at the giggling crowd, "Did you do something?" Sakura whispered.

Makoto just shrugged, "I might've and just not notice it."

"UGHhhhh!" Kakashi moaned, his shoulder were slumped. He was the new source of gossip after his confession about Makoto.

"Cheer up, Kakashi, you'll be fine." Naruto slapped his back causing him to jump up.

A group of girls scuttle in front of them, the leader stepped up, "Um," She thrust out a bouqet of flowers, "Good luck..." She muttered and blushed. When Kakashi took the bouquet, the girls ran off.

"Eh?" Said Kakashi.

"Wait! There's a note!" Naruto pointed. Kakashi took the card and opened it.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_Hope you tell Makoto how you feel._

_Don't worry, we'll support your every step!_

_You can do it!_

_~Loyal Fans of Kakoto._

A bead of sweat dropped down Kakashi's face.

Kakashi and Naruto were walking to Gai's room to visit. Kakashi got rid of the note, and planned to give it as a gift. But when they opened the door, a vase was thrown at the wall right next to their faces.

"KAKASHI! LETS BATTLE, YOU AND ME!" Gai said, trying to move in his body cast.

Kakashi put the bouquet on the table, then left the room. They could still hear Gai yelling even though they were on the ground floor.

"What's wrong with Gai, I mean more than usual?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, "I forgot, Gai also had a crush on Makoto."  
"EH!" Grunted Naruto.

"Yeah, that crush caused many wounds on Gai's body. If you look at his back, I think the bruise he received from Makoto might still be there." Kakashi said. A bead of sweat slid down Naruto's face.

"So," Naruto was giving an evil grin, "Do you still like Makoto?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "I like _my _Makoto, not the one everyone else sees." Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"What?" He asked.

Kakashi kept walking, "There are some things that have to be a kept secret."


	18. Betraying Konoha

A few days later, it was the annual hokage speech. Where the hokage's would gather in Konoha and make a speech about peace and stuff.

"Ughh... I hate these things." Muttered Makoto. The crowd was gathering at a stage made by a wheezing Yamato. ("I need a vacation..." muttered Yamoto.) The hokage's stone heads behind the stage, overlooking the crowd. The five kages were seated on the stage, ready for their speech. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were sitting on the stage, to the left of Tsunade. Makoto and Kakashi standing at the end of the stages, looking out for any suspicious characters. The hokages started giving their speeches, lastly is Tsunade's.

Makoto was yawning, "They don't pay me enough to do this."

"They don't pay you at all." Sakura muttered to Makoto.

Makoto considered this thought, "Oh yeah, I should ask for a raise." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"And so, this treaty shall bring forth many years of peace, and-" Tsunade tried to say before a mysterious flaming projectile was being hurled at the back of Tsunade's head. Sakura jumped forward, catching the flaming item before it landed itself in Tsunade's head. The crowd screamed and started backing up, the fire surrounding the object vanished, the object was then identified as a long senbon. Everyone turned to see who threw the object, up on the third hokage's head was a group of five. The one with red hair was holding what looked like a gun mixed with a chakram. He had one in each hand, he was grinning like a mad man. The guards started mobilizing, but were stopped by Makoto, she looked at the group and grinned. She jumped to join the group.

"Do you know how long I was waiting for you guys to come" She asked the group.

"Sorry..." Whispered number eight. She was fingering her hands.

Makoto smiled and ruffled eight's hair, "It's alright, Mayu." Mayu gave a small, sad smile. Then, everybody went got on their left knees, lowering their heads in respect.

'Traitor..." Muttered Sakura, she used her speed to appear behind Makoto, she inserted a kunai into Makoto, blood creeping down her stomach. The crowd gasped, some were yelling. Naruto and Sasuke were looking up, shocked. However, the members on their knees stayed their, clearly not surprised. Makoto let out a small sigh, then looked up at the sky. Sakura had a surprised look on her face, she started coughing out blood, she was on her hands and knees, coughing out a small pool of blood. Makoto leaned down to face the bleeding Sakura. She smiled, then kicked her off the third hokages head.

"SAKURA!" Some people yelled. Others were mobilizing to attack Makoto and the group. The last thing she saw was Makoto and her group of five, disappearing in a swirl of black darkness.


	19. Kakashi's Depression

'She took her,' Kakashi was staring at the group disappearing in black darkness, 'She took my Makoto.'

Memory:

"Kakashi, promise me something." Asked an 18 year old Makoto, the two sat on the third hokage's head, watching the sun set. Makoto's long black hair slightly waved in the breeze.

Kakashi (18 and in ANBU) looked at Makoto, holding her hand, "What?"

Makoto looked at Kakashi, a sad smile pasted on her face. "If I disappear, or if I change into someone I'm not, you'll still love me, right?"

Kakashi had a worried look on his face, "Are you going somewhere?"

Makoto giggled, "No. But please, answer the question." Her tone was soft and sad.

Kakashi smiled, "Of course."

Makoto nodded she looked at the sunset, "Thank you." She whispered.

'That time,' Kakashi thought as he looked at the disappearing Makoto, 'I didn't know why you asked me that.'

The Next Day (Memory):

It was raining, Kakashi was clutching Makoto's head, her back on his knees. Makoto's eyes half closed, she was panting. A small pool of blood trickled down her mouth, vines were hanging from her stomach. Apparently, Makoto protected Kakashi from an attack. Smalls tears were strolling down Kakashi's eyes.

"Please, please don't leave me..." He whispered. The tears were making a soft splash sound as they landed on the ground, or on Makoto's head. "It's all my fault."

"Kakashi..." Makoto voice sounded cracked. She was struggling to not lose consciousness. "Remember, you promised me..."

Kakashi remembered the promise, "You knew. You knew, why-"

"I can't let some silly vines destroy your body," Makoto looked up and forced a smile, "It has too many scars on it already."

"Hold on just a bit longer, I called the medical team, they'll be here any sec-" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi." Makoto whispered, a sad smile on her face.

"What?" Asked Kakashi. Tears were still rolling down his eyes.

"When I come back, I need you to-" Makoto started coughing out blood. She was barely whispering as her lips moved to end the sentence. Kakashi leaned in to hear better. Makoto whispered the last words in his ear, "-to kill me." Tears were sliding down her face as her eyes closed slowly, the hand on her wound slid to the ground, unmoving.

Kakashi had a scared look on his face, "Makoto," He held Makoto's face with his free hand, "MAKOTO!"

Few Days Later:

"Did you hear?" A lady asked another woman. The two were shopping together. Kakashi was just around the corner, depressed.

"What?" The other woman replied.

The lady looked around at the empty street, making sure no one was eavesdropping, Kakashi however stayed around the corner, intrigued by what they were talking about. "They say, Kakashi's cursed."

The other woman looked shocked, "What! Don't talk like that, what if someone hears?" They were whispering together.

"But now that I think about it, it's true!" The other woman told the other.

"How?" She asked.

"Think about it," The other lady said as if it was simple, "First, the Uchiha boy dies. Next, the Nohara girl actually dies by his own hand. Then our own hokage dies, and he was Kakashi's sensei! Finally, the last team mate, Makoto, dies protecting Kakashi, you can't call that coincidence." The woman reason with the other.

"Well.." The other woman drifted off, half convinced on the others reasoning. Kakashi had enough, he retraced his steps, away from the two gossipers.

'It's true, my three teammate's death," He started to think as he looked at the ground, walking, "Obito, Rin, Makoto, their death was my fault." Suddenly, a drop of water appeared out of nowhere, and landed on the ground. He felt his cheek, feeling a small river of tears, flooding down his eyes.

"Do you think we should visit, Kakashi?" Asked a familiar voice, it belonged to Gai.

"Maybe we should leave him alone, he might need time to himself to get back on his feet." Said Kurenai. The voices were just around the corner.

"I agree with Kurenai, we should leave Kakashi alone." Said Asuma, the three rounded the corner, looking at each resulting in not noticing Kakashi standing right in front of them. Kakashi's had his head facing the ground, frozen. When Gai noticed Kakashi, he waved his arm up in the air to say hi. He was walking toward Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi! Do you want someone to talk to or-" He stopped when Kakashi lifted his face. The three looked surprised when they saw Kakashi crying.

"Kakashi-" Gai started to say as he took a step toward him. Kakashi turned around and ran around the corner. Gai reached out his hand, "Kakashi!" He yelled.

"Leave him, he need time alone." Said Asuma.

"Yeah, it's the first time I see him cry at all." Remarked Kurenai.

"But..." Gai turned around to face the two.

Azume sighed then looked at Gai and Kurenai, "All right, we'll visit Kakashi at night, at his house. And let's bring some other too."

Kakashi was still running, past everyone who tried to gesture or say hi to him. He kept running, when he realized where he wanted to go, to the training grounds. When he made it, he walked toward the stone. Two men were already there, one was carving in a new name, the other was observing. Kakashi stopped walking to examine the two. When the two men pulled away, they showed no sign of noticing Kakashi, they kept walking away.

"Sorry Kakashi." One actually said before joining his partner. Kakashi didn't turn around or say anything, he stayed rooted to the spot until he heard the two leave. Then he ran toward the stone, he was looking at the spot where the man was carving, a new name was carved in.

"Makoto Tsukino" Kakashi felt another small tear come to his eye. He remembered a bet he and Makoto made. It was a few days ago.

"Kakashi, let's make a bet." Said Makoto as the two visited the memorial stone.

Kakashi looked at Makoto, "What?"

Makoto looked at Kakashi, smiling, "The last one to get their name carved into the stone has to..." Makoto drifted off, thinking of a good reward, "Bury 5,000 ryo near the winner's grave spot!"

Kakashi looked at her as if she was crazy, "Why?"

Makoto looked at the stone, "Because, getting you name carved into the stone, is a huge honor. It means you've died for your village, and your proud of that. It's a sign of your loyalty to the village, the people, and your friends." Makoto smiled, "Isn't that right, Obito?" She asked the stone, the only response she got was a small breeze. Makoto let out a soft giggle. She looks at Kakashi, "See, Obito agrees."

Kakashi's face softened, "Alright," He held out his hand, "It's a bet." Makoto shook Kakashi's hand, "But, it's not like one of us is going to die tomorrow, right?" Kakashi asked Makoto.

Makoto had a sad but optomistic expression on her face, "Right." Her tone was unconvincing, Kakashi however didn't notice.

Kakashi slammed the palm of his hands on the stone when he finished the memory, 'I'm such a fool. I'm sorry." Tears were coming down his eyes, on to the foot of the stone.

After his moment of sadness passed, he found himself walking back home. When he unlocked the door, waiting for him was a surprise.

"Hey Kakashi!" A group yelled in the darkness. Kakashi jumped back to turn on the lights. In his living room were all his friends. Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Hayate etc. They all came for one reason.

Gai came to the front, "Kakashi!" he announced, "We're here, to cheer you up!" Kakashi still had a stunned/confused look on his face.

"That's right, Kakashi." Kurenai said, "You can't live your life moping."

"Besides, I'm pretty sure they would want you to live life to the fullest." Smiled Anko, giving a toothy smile.

"Besides," Gai spoke again, "We're," He held out his hands to direct the group, "All your friends too!" Kakashi still had a stunned look on his face, but it was a realization stunned face. His face softened.

"Everyone," The groups eyes perked up as Kakashi started to talk, "Thank you." The group finally smiled, and all crowded Kakashi in a group hug. Kakashi was having a difficult time breathing.

'I vowed on that day,' Kakashi started to think as the memory ended, 'That when you came back, I would return you back to normal. And avoid your death.'


	20. Going Back Home

Sakura was falling through the air, her eyes wide with pain. Finally, she stopped. It was like she was standing on invisible glass, her feet was standing on the air, Sakura had her hand to her forehead like she had a headache. She started walking in circles, descending like she was walking down a spiral staircase. All the guards were in a frenzy, medics were checking the kages for any injures.

Somplace somewhere else, Makoto and the group of five were walking through a dark cave. But then Makoto turned around.

"Okay, someone needs to get rid of the black dye in my hair," She pointed at number four.

He nodded and started a technique, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu." A great burst of water blasted Makoto, when the water cleared, Makoto was still standing there wet. Black icky goo was dripping down her hair.

"Do it again." She ordered.

Number four nodded, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" Another burst of water balsted Makoto. All the black icky goo was gone from her hair, to reveal dark purple hair. Makoto smiled.

"Better, maybe I should change my name back to Otokam." The group was shaking their heads no.

"You," Mayu started to say, "Should make it Atoko." The group was nodding in approval.

Atoko was considering, "Hm... I like it." Atoko ran forward and put her arms around four and six, leading the group to the entrance of the cave. Back home.

* * *

**Considering on creating separate fanfic later on with all of Makoto's memories as a child with her friends, revealing secrets and stuff. Or I could roll out small pieces of the memory in the story, however I can't guarantee that all the memories will be revealed. What do you think?  
~Pleasereadmything**


	21. Another Explanation

"Sakura, are you okay?" Asked Hinata. Sakura was sitting in Tsunade office, with Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata, and others. Sakura had her hand to her forehead, trying to juggle all of the questions she had. She ignored Hinata and kept rubbing her forehead. "Um, Sakura?" Hinata asked again.

"Hinata," Kiba whispered as Hinata turned around to face him, "Don't try." She retracted her hand and gave a look of pity to Sakura's back.

Tsunade cleared her throat to gather everyone's attention, "We need to talk about Makoto." The group was instantly silent. Tsunade glared at Sakura, "Do you mind explaining everything?"

Sakura sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"How about, EVERYTHING?" She groaned.

Sakura sighed again, "I'm sick." The room was quiet at those words. Naruto looked at her both surprised at worried. Even Sasuke looked surprised.

'Sakura's sick? I need to help-' Sasuke was thinking before he stopped and thought about what he said, 'Wait. Why do I need to help her?' Before he could answer his own question, Sakura kept going.

"Makoto helped stop my illness, my illness is a tradition for those that harbor the Moon Princess. They suffer huge amounts of pain, the chakra infuses with the body's blood, causing the insides to boil. Also causing the host to disgorge blood." Sakura paused and kept going, "Fortunately, Makoto found a way to pause the effects of my illness. She infused her chakra inside my body to create a barrier surrounding the affliction. But as you saw today, I started coughing out blood, that was because Makoto removed the walls that surrounded the disease, meaning I'll feel the effects of my sickness again." To prove her point, Sakura started coughing into her fist, blood drops were crawling down her fist, down to her arms, and dropped to the floor. Looks of pity and concern were sitting on Sakura's head.

"This is Akatsuki all over again." Muttered Tsunade. Her head was in her arms, both confused and irritated.

Sakura face brightened as she thought of an important piece of information, "I forgot to mention, Makoto harbors two powerful beings." The crowd looked at her with widened eyes.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed.

Sakura closed her eyes, thinking of a deep thought, "She harbors two beings. One is the 11 tailed fox, and the other is a 12 tailed fox." She opened her eyes to see shocked faces, "They are-"

"-fake beings." Atoko was explaining to the group of five as they walked out of the cave to face a giant door.

"Why are you telling us this again? We already know the story, my lady" Number four politely asked.

Atoko smiled and ruffled number four's hair, "I don't want any of that my lady stuff, Reiko. You can just call me by my name."

Reiko bowed his head, "I find that improper, and would like to stick to calling you, my lady, master, or your majesty."

Atoko was nodding and thinking, "Then call me your majesty." She smiled, "It makes me sound like a queen."

"You are a queen, your majesty." Number six pointed out.

She shrugged, "In a way, Kasai."

"Would you please explain the rest of the story, your majesty." Asked number five.

Atoko grinned and stepped forward to five, "Your still the politest girl I've ever seen, Ren."

Ren gave a nod at her compliment, "Thank you, your majesty.

Atoko suddenly stood straight, thinking of a serious thought, "Wait. Who was in charge while I was gone?"

Number seven spoke up to answer, "Number one, Michi, is in charge. Number zero disappeared, he said something about a mission."

Atoko slightly nodded, "Oh yeah, I sent him on a mission before I left."

"Can you tell us what the mission is, your majesty?" She asked, curious.

Atoko smiled, she bent down to ruffle seven's hair, "Sorry, your not getting the answer from me, Emiko." Emiko pouted and crossed her arms, frustrated.

Atoko stood and sighed, "Where was I?"

"You were at the part of you having two fake beings. But do you have to explain it again? We always hear the story on Beginning Day." Emiko complained.

"Shut it, brat." Kasai lightly slammed his fist on Emiko's head. She held her head, wincing at the pain. Before the two could have a full on fight, Atoko intervened by telling the story.

"It was back when I was a child..." Atoko started

* * *

**Sorry for the week long wait. Here's the next chapter!**


	22. This Is My Story

"I was living a peaceful life, in this small village. The birds chirped, dogs and cats loved each other, the fish-" Atoko was starting happily.

"Yeah, yeah. The fish happily jumped out of the river to meet the people and rainbows shined everyday, can ya move on to the actual story?" Kasai finished.

"Shh," Ren silenty hushed, "Don't interrupt her majesty when she's telling about her childhood." She politely scolded with a smile on her face.

Atoko patted Ren on the back, "I always knew I liked you." Ren smiled but Kasai looked disguisted.

"Oh please." He muttered under his breath. Atoko happily ignored it and moved on with the story.

"Unfortunately, there was always darkness hiding in the brightest of light. There was a crazy scientist who basically adored Orochimaru and his work. So he followed in his work of experimenting on innocent children/adults. I'll call him Orochimaru Jr. What Jr. was looking for, was a way to create his own tailed beast that was stronger than the other nine. So, he traveled around the world sampling any DNA from a jinchurriki, or the kyuubi itself. After many years of searching, sampling, and experimenting, he completed what man could never do. He made his own personal kyuubi slaves," Atoko's eyes darkened at the last part, "In fact to his surprise, Jr made twins. One had 11 tails while the other had 12 tails. Jr tried to keep the foxes under his controll, sadly they were overpowering him by a long shot. So he experimented on innocent citizens to find someone to host both beings, since the two can never be separated-"

"What happens if they're separated?" Asked Emiko.

Atoko looked at Emiko, then at the mouth of the cave, thinking of a deep thought. "I don't know. Anyway, finally he found one host to contain the two demons, me. And since then, I've had two split spirits living inside of me. Right now, I'm the 12 tails host. Which is why my hair is purple."Atoko explained.

"Wait, if there's a 12 tailed spirit, then who's the host for the 11 tailed demon?" Asked Emiko.

"Inside me, locked away under cages and seals, is the 11 tailed host, Makoto. Two different people, stuck in the same body." Atoko rubbed the back of her head, "It's incredibly annoying every time she breaks out and I have to seal her again. One good thing about having two tailed beasts is that I have immortality."

Mayu's eyes widened, "You can live forever?" She asked in awe.

Atoko lightly chuckled, "No, but I wont die from any amount of wounds, or diseases. The only thing I can die from is old age." She started laughing at the thought, "Can you see me with a cane, and slightly white hair?"

"Truthfully, no." Emiko answered. Reko was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. His glasses shined, reflecting the sunlight.

"Wait, what about-"Mayu tried to ask before the giant door behind them slowly creaked open. The group gathered at the entrance, only to be blinded by the light shining through the openings. Finally, the door opened to reveal itself, Atoko smiled.

"We really need to oil those doors." She happily said as she walked toward the blinding light.


	23. Message

"I'm ho~me!" She sings to the streets. "I'm back Amaya!" She cries to the town. Immediately, guards and the people come forward, the bow in respect as a giant red carpet was rolled out from nowhere. The group had to jump so they wouldn't get hit by the blood colored object. The carpet finally unrolled at Atoko's feet. "Hmm... Why do I feel like someone's watching me?" She thought out loud. On a roof top nearby, a cloaked Anbu wearing a tiger mask was spying on the town. Tiger followed the group after they made their surprise entrance.

'I need to tell Tsunade, now!' He urgently thought. As he turned around he faced a woman wearing a black colored oxygen mask with spikes poking out. He eyes looked bored and her dark black with red highlights hair lay on her body. A number three tatoo was visible on her exposed throat. Her baggy black kimono shined off fear. The Anbu made the mistake of looking into her eyes, there he saw his worse nightmare.

Atoko sneezed and rubbed his nose four times, he looked at Reiko for the answer, "What does it mean if I rub my nose four times after sneezing?"

Reiko took out a giant catalog book out of his tiny lab coat pocket and flipped to a page and pointed at it, "It means, a man is going to scream like a woman in a few seconds." After he said that, they heard high pitched scream from a rooftop nearby. They saw number three holding the unconscious Anbu in her left arm like a toy.

Atoko waved, "Hey Chi!" She yelled. Chi bowed at her presence then body flickered next to her.

"It's good to see you back, your majesty." She muttered happily. Atoko had her eyes on the Anbu, she crouched down and removed the Anbu's mask. She took out a kunai and happily started scratching in a message, then a splat sound was heard as something red was sprayed on the mask.

"What is taking that Anbu so long?" She questioned Shizune as the two were waiting in an empty office.

"Tsunade!" A voice cried out as the door burst open to reveal Kakashi, holding a tiger mask. It was covered in a strange red color, it looked suspiciously like blood. Kakashi brought the mask over to Tsunade as he handed the mask in her trembling hands.

"No. How could they do this?" She asked.

"Look on the back." Said Kakashi.

She turned the mask over to reveal a message carved into the wood.

_Dear Tsunade and whoever is there,_

_I do not appreciate when someone follows me around without my permission. It's rude and no fun, shame on you. ):_

_I would like to invite you to a meeting at the City of Amaya. Of course this is a peace meeting, _

_meaning NO WEAPONS. If we see any weapons of the sort, we will kill you. Anyway, do you_

_own a cat? _

_Love,_

_Someone who loves cats,_

_...Okay, maybe I'm not in love with cats,_

_But they're still adorable in many ways, right?_

_Anyway, Love,_

_Atoko, the Leader of Tokiwa._

_P.S...Now that I think about it, should I change the organization's name? I mean_

_it sounds silly since it means Eternally Constant. Oh, wait, Akuba is shooting me a dirty look,_

_meaning I can't change it. Phoowy._

Tsunade looked at the letter, her eyebrow twitching. Even though the letter was supposed to be serious,

it sounded ridiculous. She handed Kakashi the mask.

"Hand that over to naviagations, they need to pinpoint this location then hand it to me." Tsunade instructed. Kakashi nodded than ran out the door. Tsunade leaned back in her chair, tired.

"Should I call Naruto and-" Shizune suggested.

"No," She looked at the moon shining over Konoha, "We'll do it tomorrow morning."


	24. ChickensCows

"THE CHICKENS ARE LOOSE!" A frantic guard yelled through the cheering streets. The cheers were stopped, they looked to see a guard dressed in armor running through the streets toward Atoko, who had an eyebrow raised. When he made it in front of Atoko, he was hunched down to regain his breath. He was covered in streamers and confetti. "THE*Wheeze* CHICKENS*Wheeze*ARE*Wheeze* LOOOSE!" He yelled before fainting on the ground, out of breathe. Silence hung in the air, then everybody started panicking and running toward high shelter. Away from the streets. Atoko stood there, abandoned by her Tokiwa followers, leaving her and the unconscious man. Silence hung in the air again, before the ground slightly shook like a mild earthquake. Pebbles were trembling, and soon, a loud "MOO" was heard. Down the street, was a gigantic herd of monstrous sized cows. In front was presumably the leader, seeing how that cow had a small, chipped, golden crown on it's head. On the cow was a female, holding a lasso in one hand and the other on the horn. She wore a brown/red colored cowboy hat with a white vest outlined with yellow, black jeans, and army boots to match. The mark of the number 11 was printed on her visible collarbone. She was cackling like mad as the cows stampeded through town. Strangly, chickens=cows and cows=chickens and cheese=cats(cats=cheese). Atoko had no idea why they were referred to as chickens. All she knew was that she created that law one drunken night, drinking truck fulls of booze, sitting next to number eleven. Again, she didn't know why? (As you can see, she's too dense to put two and two together.) Before the heard could trample over Atoko and the unconscious man, they skidded to a halt. Number Eleven jumped off and tackle hugged Atoko.

"Boss! You're back!" She cried.

Atoko lightly patted her back, "Yes, it's good to be back. But could you please move the chickens so that I can move?"

Number 11 salutes, "Of course! Boss!" She brings out a whistle and starts hooting the cows off back where they came.

Meanwhile in Konoha:

"EHHHH?! That Atoko lady is the leader of an evil organization?!" He yelled.

Ino bonked him on the head, "Be quiet!"

Tsunade sadly nodded her head, "They also invited us to go to their home base. I want all of you to pack you bags and get ready, we're leaving at night." As soon as the gigantic group left, it was only Tsunade and Shizune left.

"Um, Lady Tsunade? Who's going to watch over Konoha when you leave?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade thought deeply on this thought, "You are."

"What! But Lady Tsunade-" Shizune tried to protest.

"This is a leader peace meeting. Which means I have to be there. You're the only one capable of filling in my place until I return. Now please leave so I can pack." Shizune looked like she wanted to say something, but just left with TonTon in her arms. Tsunade was happily greeted with silence as she looked out the window. Showing Konoha, Tsunade sighed. It was Akatsuki all over again.


	25. Gai Meets His Match

"Are you sure this is the place?" Asked Naruto. Tsunade and the gang were following the coordinates from Atoko's message and it lead them to a dirty cave in the middle of the Forest of Death. The end of the cave was rounded, saying that the cave was a dead end. The jounin were also there as support (Kakashi and Gai). Kakashi took a long look at the map.

"Yup, maybe this is an entrance of some kind?" Kakashi said.

"An entrance leading straight toward Konoha, and right under our noses." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, "How could I be so foolish."

"We need to be careful my youthful students, this could be a trap." Gai warned.

"I see something!" Yelled Naruto from inside the cave. Who completely ignored Gai's warning.

"NARUTO!" Ino yelled in frustration. Sasuke and Sakura both sighed, the group reluctantly followed after him. What they saw both awed them, at the end of the cave they saw a bright light. And there in front of them was a gigantic solid gold door.

"Impossible..." Tsunade mumbled, she looked at Kiba and Akamaru, "Kiba, go outside and knock on the end of the tunnel."  
"Right." Kiba ran with Akamaru at his tail, a few minutes have passed before they heard a dull knock. Kiba came running back in. "Did ya hear it?" He asked.

Choji nodded, "Yup." While eating a stick of dango.

"Shikamaru, thoughts?" She questioned the smartest of the group.

He closed his eyes, as if in a deep thought then opened them, "It might be a giant genjutsu, it's covering the whole entire base including the actual entrance. Meaning the base has always been in the forest of death. Or it could be a teleportation jutsu where we travel a great distance with only walking a few steps."

"But what about the knocking?" Ino questioned.

Shikamaru sighed, "This is too troublesome." Meaning, I don't know. The group was shocked to see Konoha's #1 genius stumped on a problem. Their senses were heightened when they felt an unfamiliar chakra presences, they turned to see a little girl that looked like the age of five with the number eight tattoo accompanied by two guards holding out giant silver bowls. They didn't wear a headband.

The girl was the first to speak, "Dump you weapons in the bowl."

Naruto looked puzzled, "What?"

"We won't let you go one step through the door unless you dump your weapons. And don't bother trying to hide them."

"Alright, we'll do it." Tsunade answered as she stripped herself of her backpack and pouches.

"But-" Naruto tried to protest.

"Naruto, this is a peace meeting. All rulers have rules, and during peace meetings, they carry their word that none shall harm the other while meeting with one another." Tsunade answered as she placed her objects into the silver bowls. The group started stripping of weopons. Tenten felt weird without carrying her scrolls or kunai's, she was weopons master for petes sake. Once they were all stripped of their dangerous objects, they tried to enter but Mayu stopped them.

"What is it now?" Choji asked.

Mayu pointed at the book Kakashi was holding in his hands, "That needs to go."  
"EHHH?!" Kakashi groaned loudly. A sweat dropped from their faces, Kakashi never let that book out of his sights, ever.

"That could be a dangerous weapon." Mayu answered.

"How?" Kakashi demanded. Mayu took the book in her hand and slapped it on Kakashi's arm. A loud crack was heard.

"AHHGGH!" He screamed in agony as he clutched his broken arm.

Mayu placed the book in the bowl, "Like that." A sweat dropped from everyone's faces again as Tsunade was healing Kakashi's wound. They tried to enter but again they were stopped.

"What now?" Demanded Kakashi, he was extremely frustrated with this stripping process.

Mayu pointed at Akamaru, "He can't enter."  
"WHAT?!" Kiba screamed while Akamaru barked in rage. Mayu shrugged.

"We've been told that the dog can be a dangerous asset, the only way we'll let you through is," She brought out a razor from her pocket and switched it on, "If we shave him."  
Akamaru cowered I fear as Kiba stepped up holding his arms out to protect his friend, "He is not getting shaved!" The door slightly creaked open as another girl stepped out. She had spiky orange hair with a small fang hanging out of her upper left lip. She wore a red thin vest with baggy pants. A number nine tatoo was pasted on her neck, her yellow eyes sparked with interest.

"What's the hold up?" She asked, as she stepped out to inspect the group. She was slightly shorter than Kiba.

"They won't agree with me on shaving the dog."She answered.

Number nine ran to the wall and pressed herself against it, "Why would you do something that repulsive and horrible?" The group watched with scene with both confusion and embarrassment.

Mayu quickly switched the razor off, "Sorry, I forgot you were part dog, Yoshiko."

The girl called Yoshiko let out a sigh of relief, "Phew." She looked at the group that just witnessed the scene before them, "Sorry about that." She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. A sweat dropped from their faces.

"Ya know, they don't seem all that impressive for people from a powerful group." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Alright, how 'bout this. We just keep the dog on a chakra supressing leash, that way the dog can go in with you." Number eight suggested.

Kiba grumbled an okay while Akamaru hesitantly barked in agreement. Once they put the collar around Akamaru, they handed the leash to Kiba. Akamaru, who never worn a leash scratched at it in annoyance. Kiba was about mutter something before a guard put a chakra supressing collar on Kiba's neck.

"Why am I wearing this?" He asked.

"We're not stupid, everybody knows that ninken can still fight if the owner has chakra." Mayu answered. Kiba muttered a dang it.

"What is the hold up?" A voice asked behind the door. And out came a woman wearing an all green dress. Her long, black ponytail was cut short and she had green eyes. She wore a black hairband that covered her forehead.. She looked at the group with confusion. "Is something wrong?" Gai looked at the woman with hearts in his eyes. "Oh no..." Kakashi muttered before Gai rushed to the woman side and kneeled in front of her. He took her left hands in his.

"Oh beautiful maiden. Please marry me as we live our youthful lives through this world." An imaginary sunset played behind the two. Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Does this happen a lot?" Mayu whispered to the nearest adult, Kakashi.

Kakashi deeply sighed, "When we were kids, yes."

"Oh brave warrior, I accept you offer." The mysterious woman hugged Gai as waves crashed on an imaginary cliff.

"WHAAT?!" The group asked with jaws open wide. Mayu face palmed while Yoshiko laughed nervously. Gai pulled away from the hug and turned away from the group as he pointed at the imaginary sunset. Holding the womans shoulder with his right hand.

"Come forth my wife, we shall ride on the waves of YOUTH! And bring forth many offspring to share out legacy." In the woman's and Gai's eyes, there were sparkling stars.

"WHAAAAAT?!" The group demanded again with open jaws and twitching eyes. A sweat dropped from the members of Tokiwa as their eyes slowly twitched. Mayu face palmed again.

* * *

**I thought if everyone else has a special someone, why not Gai?**


	26. Drama

"Yuuna. Where are you?" A male voice cried from behind the gate. A man came out, brown hair mixed with green streaks(A/N So much green...), wearing a blue shirt along with long black pants. His sea blue eyes searched the outside, then spotted the woman called Yuuna

"Yuuna! There you are!" He walked over to Yuuna but stopped when he saw Gai's arm around her shoulders. "Yuuna? What is this?" He asked.

The smile dropped from her face, "Oh, Arata." Arata quickly walked over and grabbed her right wrist, trying to pull her away. But she was stopped when Gai grabbed her opposite wrist, the two men glared at each other.

"Let go of her." He pulled Yuuna toward him.

"I'm sorry youthful sir, but she is with me." Gai pulled Yuuna toward him. A red color seeped into Yuuna's cheeks as she glanced at the two. The other's watching this were embarrassed. While Lee was cheering his teacher.

"Go Master Gai! Fight for your youthful love!" Lee cried.

Everyone's sweat dropped, "I feel like I'm watching a real life drama." TenTen commented.

"I never thought that number ten would find someone exactly like her, in every way except for hair and gender." Mayu commented. Yoshiko and the two guards nodded.

"She'll never go with you!" Arata yelled with fire in his eyes.

"Her youth and mine were bound by fate! Do not deny it!" Gai also had fire in his eyes. The two were still pulling Yuuna side to side.

"PLEASE STOP IT!" She yelled as she twisted out of their hold and punched the two right in the nose. They flew in opposite directions, hitting the stone wall.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she held a hand to her mouth. Tears were pouring out of her eyes, "I'm sorry!" She cried as she ran past the door that was open by a small crack. Gai reached out an outstretched hand, bloody while kneeling on the ground on all threes.

"YOUTHFUL MAIDEN!" He cried from his spot as fake (or possibly real) tears rolled down his eyes. More sweatdrops fell from everyone's eyes as Lee ran to help his sensei.

"Master Gai!" He yelled as he helped Gai to his feet. "Don't worry, there are always many other youthful woman to find."  
"Lee..." Gai whispered.

"Yes, Master Gai!" Lee saluted.

"YOU FOOL!" He side kicked Lee's face, causing him to crash into the wall. Arata took this moment to sneak in from the crack open form the door. The smoke cleared to see Lee with a giant foot sized bruise on his cheek. Down on all fours.

"This shall be a lesson to you, my pupil. There will only be one woman in your life, they were chosen by fate to be with you! When you find that girl, you shall fight for their hand in marriage, no matter what the cost!" Blood was still dripping from Gai's nose.

"Master Gai." Lee whimpered as fake tears came to his eyes, he let it all out as fake snot and tears rolled down from his nose and eyes, "I've failed you."  
"It's alright Lee! You are only caterpillar, waiting until you grow your wings!" Fake tears forming near Gai's eyes.

"Master Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Master Gai!"

"LEE!" They launched themselves at each other and hugged in front of the setting sun.

"Is that a genjutsu by any chance?" Yoshiko whispered to Kiba.

"Never asked." Kiba replied.

Mayu looked at the scene, "Is this normal?" She asked Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, "Unfortunately, yes." A shiver went down everyone's backs.

Gai released Lee from the hug and looked into his teary eyes, "Come my student. We shall find this youthful maiden, and complete our destiny!"

TenTen let out a sneeze. 'I guess I'm sneezing in Neji's place.'

"Let us go! My youthful student. She will help live out my legacy, of living your youth!" Gai said as imaginary baby Gai's were in the arms of him and his beloved. Everyone tried to bite back the feeling of throwing up. Some failed, such as Choji, Naruto, Kiba, TenTen, Ino, even Kakashi. They all barfed in separate bushes. In the palace, a shiver went down Atoko's spine as she was sitting on her throne. Akuba, her right hand man/secretary/bodyguard, looked at her an eyebrow raised. He had black spiky hair, long black cloak that resembled the Akatsuki's without the clouds, and strangely a pink flower ornament pinned into his hair. He didn't have a number.

"Is anything wrong? Your majesty." He asked with concern.

"I feel like a weird/horrifying event is going on outside." She grasped her shoulders and kept shivering. Akuba then ordered some maids nearby to turn up the AC.


	27. Mr Squeeky

"LETS GO!" Gai cried as he and Lee were running toward the crack of the door, before everyone heard a loud clang sound. They turned to see Gai and Lee on the ground twitching. Mayu was holding a giant sheet of metal the came out of nowhere to block the two.

"You still can't go in." Mayu said.

"WHY?!" Everyone cried, fed up with the examination.

Mayu pointed at Lee and Gai twitching on the floor, "These two are deadly, with or without taijutsu."

Tsunade glared, "How do you know they're taijutsu experts?"

Mayu answered, "Her majesty told us. The only way you can go in is if we tazer them." She brought out a tazer and flipped it on. Electricity was shining between the two rods. "I know it's against the rules of a peace meeting, but these things seriously scare me."

Tsunade nodded in understanding, "Alright."  
"Wait! Lady Tsunade you can't-" Gai and Lee tried to protest before Mayu repeatedly shot the two with electricity, waiting for the two to pass out. After a lot of electricity, and twitching, they finally lay on the ground. Black smoke was emitting from their heads.

"Alright, but what am I missing?" Mayu wondered while tapping her foot. "Anyway, you guys can go." They cheered, heading toward the cracked open door. Akamaru was sadly chosen to haul Gai and Lee on his back.

"Haha, this is great. They forgot we can still use chakra." Naruto LOUDLY announced. Many bonked him on the head.

"Naruto!" Many exclaimed.

"So close..." Muttered Tsunade and Kakashi. Mayu body flickered and a few seconds later, she returned with a box full of chakra suppressing collars and start placing them on their necks.

"Naruto, we were so close! But you had to to ruin it with your loose mouth!" Ino scolded.

"All right, you can go in now. Even if you use taijutsu, we have guards watching from every point. Do not steal anything, kill anyone, or start unnecessary fights. I will you tour guide, blah blah blah." Yoshiko excitedly pumped a fist in the air, "Let's go!" she lead the group inside through the gates. And to be honest, they were impressed. It was at least four times bigger than Konoha, it didn't have the 'This is an evil organization' look. It was friendly and happy. There were many kids playing, adults laughing, and even a shogi competition with the elders.

"You know, this isn't what I imagined." Kakashi whispered to Tsunade.

"I agree. I thought it would be something like the Amegakure, gloomy and depressing. But his place reminds me of-" Tsunade didn't need to finish.

"Konoha." Kakashi finished, in front, some kids were playing. But one fell down and bumped his. The girl started crying while clutching her head. Tsunade stepped up to do basic first aid but some one already interved.

"There there, it's alright." A fragile woman hugged the crying child to her close. A number five showed on her body. "Here you go." Her hand glowed green as she placed it on the child's head. The girl stopped crying and hugged the woman as a thank you, then left with her friends.

"Hey, Ren." Greeted Mayu.

"Hiya!" Yoshiko excitedly yelled.

Ren let out a gentle giggle but then noticed the waiting group, "Oh, and these are Konoha's brave warriors?"

"Tsunade Senju," Tsunade held out her hand, "Fifth Hokage."

Ren shook it, "Ren Toruto. Former medic/kunoichi of Kirigakure. Now my loyalty lies with Tokiwa." She greeted.

"I know you!" TenTen exclaimed, "Neji saw you in the bingo books! Ren Toruto, the Devil's Doctor. Heals anyone, no matter who it is as long as they can pay. You also killed many people for money, pretending to heal them!"

Ren let out another giggle, "I see my fame follows me all the way here. But now," She gestured to the town, "I live as a full time medic for the people. By the way Mayu, Yoshiko, you're taking them to her majesty, right?" She asked.

"Of course!" Yoshiko barked out.

Ren gave a warm smile, "I'll tell her you're coming. Bye!" She waved as she teleported away.

Mayu turned to look at the gang with a blank expression, "I know what you're thinking, why aren't they acting like the Akatsuki? Forcing people against their wills. We're not Akatsuki. We're Tokiwa. The place for a second chance. Her majesty found us, the original group. All twenty numbers were from different countries, she found us all. We were either criminals/ fugitives/outcasts, or relatives of one. But when her majesty found us, she convinced us to join her. In building a place where everyone could have a second chance, the people could have their say, live far away from war and suffering. A place to call home." Small bits of guilt were written on everyone's faces. Mayu turned and started walking, "Anyway, it's time to take you to her majesty.

In The Throne Room:

Atoko was sitting on her throne, squeezing a teddy bear that made a squeeky sound every time she squeezed it. Many scars were present on the body. She was giggling as she repeatedly squished it's sides.

"I love you Mr. Squeeky." She hugged it again.

"SQUEEK!" The bear answered in reply. Atoko's assistant, Akuba, was smiling at the sight. Just then the door burst open, in came Konoha 11 along with some jounin and Tsunade. But their presence surprised Atoko, she squeezed so hard the head popped off, rolled down the steps leading to her throne, and rolled down the carpeted aisle. Silence hung in the air before Atoko was at her knee's, crawling over to Mr. Squeeky.

"Um, you majesty? The representatives from Konoha are her-" Before Mayu could finish the sentence fake tears rolled down Atoko's eyes.

"MY SQUEEKY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She cried as she clutched the fluffy head and body to her body. "SQUUUEEEEEEEEEEKKKYYYYY!" A sweat drop from everyone's faces. Akuba sighed and took out a spool of thread and a needle, took the bear form the crying Atoko, and in a few seconds the bear was as good as new. Akuba even put a lollipop in Atoko's hand. "MR. SQUEEKY! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Atoko cheered as she made her way back to her throne while sucking on her lollipop. A sweat dropped from everyone's faces.

"Seriously?" Naruto wondered out loud, "That's the feared ruler of Tokiwa. Leader of all those people down there?" He gestured down at the bustling streets, while others just whispered amongst themselves.

"Alright," Atoko popped the lollipop out of her mouth while holding in the other, "Time to get down to business."


End file.
